ERRORES DEL PASADO
by caritoCM
Summary: KATNISS SE HABIA IDO CON SU HIJA MUY LEJOS SIN DECIRLE QUE ESTA EXISTIA A PEETA. CINCO AÑOS DESPUES REGRESARIAN QUE AHRIA PEETA, PARA VENGARSE?
1. Chapter 1

LA HISTORIA ES MIA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SRA COLLINS.

PROLOGO

Hace ya cinco años, que me fui de San diego california, con muchas esperanzas y sueños, un nuevo miembro de mi familia y un corazón rato, había tenido una infancia feliz mi madre Effie, mi padre Haymich, mis hermanos Annie, Marvel y Rue, tenía una vida maravillosa; a los 15 años me enamore por primera vez su nombre era Gale, era encantador nuestra relación solo era risas y "peleas" entre comillas pero fue el primero que me traiciono; una noche que estaba visitando a unas primas de regreso a casa y lo encontré abrazando y besando a Glimmer, él no me vio, al día siguiente lo encare y le dije que no quería más una relación con él y lo deje, el pensé que yo me había aburrido que irónico, la verdad que ya tenía fama de ser una chica fría y que miraba por encima del hombro a los demás la verdad no me importaba, dure nueve meses lamentando mi pena y mi amiga Portia, mis hermanas Rue y Annie me convencieron de enamorarme de otra persona, y ahí fue donde entro en mi mundo Peeta, al principio no lo amaba, pero era tan maravilloso que empecé a olvidar en sus ojos azules a Gale, Peeta era alto, fuerte y con una sonrisa y una forma de ser que me encantaba, duramos dos años juntos hasta que decidimos tener relaciones, fue maravilloso, él era dos años mayor que yo por lo tanto cuando yo termine la prepa y entre a la universidad él ya estaba en ella, fue un noviazgo bonito hasta que apareció Delly en mi nuestras vidas, poco tiempo después de que termine con el me entere que en su vida ella estaba mucho antes que yo, ese día llore como nunca y jure que ningún hombre iba a volver a jugar conmigo, había pasado ya dos meses de la ruptura con Peeta él había intentado buscarme hablar conmigo, les decía a mis amigos que me amaba que no podía vivir sin mí, yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente, entonces apareció de nuevo Gale, me dijo que nunca me había dejado de amar, pero por mucho que lo intente no podía olvidar a Peeta, así que fui sincera con él y el me ofreció su amistad, a los 5 meses de haber roto con Peeta, me sentí bastante mal y le dije a mi madre que me acompañara al médico, todavía recordaba el corazón de un bebe que no sabía que existía en mi vientre sonando mi mundo se vino abajo apenas tenía 20 años y ya iba ser madre, mi familia me apoyo y me aconsejara le dijera a Peeta, pero como lo iba a hacer tenía 5 meses que no le dirigía la palabra, estaba segura con lo celoso que era, me iba decir que ese hijo no era suyo sino de Gale sin saber que el ahora solo era un buen amigo, decidí que lo iba a tener sola y me fui embarazada y con todo lo que tenía a Miami a hacer una nueva vida.

Ahí tuve un golpe de suerte Dios me acompaño siempre a mí y a mi bebe, me encantaba la cocina así que emprendí con ayuda de mi padre y madre un pequeño restaurante, ahora cinco años después tenía unos de los restaurante más prometedores de Miami y era muy buena decorando fiesta y ofreciendo catering para eventos

- Katniss, estamos llegando, el piloto solicito que nos pongamos el cinturón- era la voz de mi amigo Gale él era arquitecto y nos habíamos encontrado 4 años atrás, en un matrimonio donde había solicitado mis servicios , ahí se había quedado prendado de Madge, una buena amiga que me había apoyado en el tiempo difícil del nacimiento de Valery y en todos estos años, pero ella todavía no había dado su brazo a torcer porque ella decía que él seguía enamorado de mí, pero yo estaba segura que no lo que pasa es que me tenía un cariño de hermano y adoraba a mi hija

- Si claro estaba concentrada en el pasado. Le dije mirando la cabeza de mi pequeña hija

- Tranquilízate pequeña todo va a salir bien no creo que nos vayamos a encontrar a Peeta en San Diego ya no vivirá ahí

- Si yo lo sé pero me asusta no podemos negar que me hija se parece mucho a él, y si me la quiere quitar tu sabes que ella es mi vida

- No va a pasar además tienes al mejor abogado de los estados unidos como amigo cálmate- sonrió con picardía por la alabanza que se acabada de dar.

- Tu siempre me tranquilizas

Se escuchó por los altavoces del avión que ya había llegado, respire profundo deje que Gale cogiera a mi hija en brazos y me dispuse a salir del avión en la sale de espera nos encontramos a todos nuestra familia, tanto la de Gale como la mía, cuando estábamos embargando las maletas sentí una mirada muy penetrante busque pero no encontré a nadie conocido dentro de la multitud había mucha gente ya que eran las vacaciones de vísperas de navidad, de pronto vi que Annie también buscaba a alguien

. A quien buscas Annie- le dije a mi hermana mayor

- A mi prometido Finnick, me dijo que venía a buscar a un pariente suyo en el aeropuerto pero como que o no ha venido o ya se fue- Finnick Odair lo había conocido no hace más de un año y ya se iban a casar estaba como loca, comprando y me tenía mi inventado postres y comida porque su matrimonio tenía que ser original.

- Hay hermanita que linda te ves con ese brillo en los ojos – nos abrazamos y nos fuimos todos en diferentes carros tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas, pero no sabía porque.


	2. Chapter 2

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

PEETA POV

No lo puedo creer Katniss Eveerden, después de cinco años, estaba ahí en el mismo lugar que yo había regresado a San Diego, estaba hermosísima, de pronto vi que Gale Hawthorne se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, su sonrisa la recordaba también, cuantas veces me había dedicado esas sonrisas a mí. Allí estaba con su gran amor al parecer habían regresado se había casado ya, no creo, ella siempre me dijo se casaría y tendría hijos como a los treinta; me quede helado cuando la vi desde aquí escuchaba que la niña la llamaba mama y que Gale la levantaba en brazos y se reían juntos después todos se empezaron a meter en los coches y ella se acercó a su hermana Annie

- Primo vamos , tenemos que ir a la casa allá te espera toda la familia- era mi primo Finnick el que me había ido a buscar- además tienes que descansar porque esta noche nos vamos de rumba con mi nueva novia y sus amigos- mi primo tenía una nueva conquista y al parecer estaba loquito por ella

- Finn la verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir y menos ahora- tenía que saber si kat se había casado con Gale esa niña estaba muy grande tenía que tener unos 6 años pero como era posible si hace seis años atrás ella y yo éramos novios- Finn te acuerdas de Katniss mi novia en el instituto

- No la verdad es que no como en ese entonces tu andabas con tus amigos del instituto y yo no estudiaba aquí pues no me acuerdo bien- me miro- porque la pregunta?

- No es que me pareció verla, tu sabes que ella se fue sin ninguna explicación dejo la universidad y se fue, sé que no éramos novios pero por lo menos habíamos quedado como amigos

- No la verdad no sé, mira y Delly como esta

- Bien, está bien, llega la otra semana-le dije y empezó a montarme en el carro después de haber guardado las maletas- está loca con el cuento de que ya es hora de casarnos, lo puedes creer si apenas tenemos 26 años.

Finnick, empezó hablar de todo lo de este tiempo, pero yo estaba inmerso en los recuerdo de hace muchos años.

**Octubre del 2006**

Estábamos todos reunidos, ese fin de semana yo estaba de receso de la universidad, y abrazaba a la mujer de mi vida, ese día se veía hermosa, hablaba animadamente con Annie y Rue, con nosotros estaba también Marvel, Threes y Prim, todos molestábamos a Prim porque estaba enamorada de un chico Alex que no le hacia el menor caso

La bese en el hombro y ella me miro- un beso por tus pensamientos- me dijo

- Tan baratos mis pensamientos vale con cinco besos- su risa esa melodiosa me encantaba de pronto ella miro al frente y vi que perdió ese brillo que la acompañaba no hace mucho- que pasa

- Tu amiga, viene a buscarte-alza mi miraba y encontré con que Delly una ex novia con la que tenía encuentros furtivos de vez en cuando se acercaba, tenía que ser sincero esa chica era atrevida, lo que me molestaba era que estaba seguro que después de que ella llegara iba a haber guerra. Se acercó y Kat intento levantarse pero yo no la deje al fin y al cabo yo tenía uno que otros negocio con Delly y ella sabía, los dos estudiábamos arquitectura y un profesor nos había propuesto un trabajo para ganarnos un dinero juntos y lo habíamos aceptado

Así pasaron los días, kat sentía que algo me pasaba porque a veces no le contestaba, y pasaba bastantes fines de semana y yo pues si estaba pasando me estaba acostando con ella, Katniss tenía un mes que no quería que me le acercara en ese sentido y me decía que mi perfume le daba asco, le insinué que podría estar embarazada pero no era muy lógico, ya que ella se cuidaba y al fin y al cabo días antes le había bajado el periodo, no importo, nuestra relación al fin y al cabo iba muy mal, un mes después de eso Katniss me vio besando a Delly y ahí finalizo todo, me sentí el hombre más miserable del mundo, no iba a nunca a una mujer tan excepcional como mi niña, la perdí llore también en mi departamento y cuando fui a visitar a mi familia ese fin de semana y la vi pasar por enfrente de mi casa intente hablar con ella pero me dijo que no lo enterara que todavía le dolía yo empezó a salir con Delly oficialmente ya que no quería morir de dolor, dos meses después desapareció y aunque suplique y llore para que me dijeran donde estaba nadie lo hizo, sane y un tiempo después me fui a new York y Delly me siguió me mude con ella y vivimos bien, yo nunca le prometí nada pero una de sus amigas se había casado recientemente y a ella se le había metido el bichito del matrimonio, me tenía loco estaba que le decía que la dejáramos así, porque yo no me iba a casar, por lo menos no ahora y no con ella.

No me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa cuando empezó a bajar la maletas me acorde que los padres de Katniss, Effie y Haymich Vivian cerca de nuestro hogar y es más eran amigos de mis padres, mi madre estoy seguro debe estar enterada de que si una de las hijas de su amiga estaba casada. Con esa determinación en la cabeza baje todas la maletas y acompañe a Finn dentro de la casa, mi madre y mi hermana Prim Salieron a recibir les di los regalos y converse con ellas, después de eso subí a mi antigua habitación a cambiarme de ropa Finnick me había obligado a salir con para conocer a su nueva novia, y Prim estaba emocionada de que iba a volver a ver Threes un amigo de la infancia que le gustaba mucho

AHI LES VA ESPECIALMENTE A CATA, GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO


	3. Chapter 3

aqui les va el capitulo doy gracias a peque girl on fire,

KATNIS POV

Mi familia y amigos estaban felices de verme, muchos de ellos me había visitado, pero no era lo mismo esto era mi casa, mi hogar. Miami me había dado mucho pero nada como esto, 5 años de vida fuera de mi casa, subí a mi habitación y ahí estaba mi cuarto tal y como lo deje, la cama con una colcha y sabanas nuevas imagino pero todo lo demás igual, los cojines como los colocaban al lado de los zoo de peluches que colecciones estaban limpios recién lavados, muchos de estos me los había dado Peeta, me había dado pena preguntar por el pero que se yo todavía me importaba algo, al fin y al cabo era el padre me hija

- Mami, que lindos muñequitos- dijo mi hija valery de cinco años

- Te parece amor son tuyos. Vi en su carita de ángel como se ilumino su carita, puede que a mi hija nunca le haya faltado nada, pero tengo que reconocer que al yo estar abriéndome camino en el negocio de los restaurantes, el dinero no abundaba a veces, yo había enseñado a mi hija a valorar las cosas.

- Gracias mami, es que no me traje muchos juguetes- me dijo bajando los peluches de la cama hasta el suelo- mami me podrías comprar un bolso si tienes dinero, claro esta es que mi abuela effie me compro un vestido verde y no tengo bolso de ese color.

- Así que la abuela ya te empezó a sacar, todo lo que te tenía guardado para sobornarte, jajja está bien amor mañana lo compraremos- la puerta del cuarto se escucharon unos golpes- adelante

- Vamos hermanita quiero que conozcas a mi nuevo novio- entro Annie como un torbellino a mi cuarto

- Hermanita acabo de llegar no puedo salir esta noche además quien me va a cuidar a la niña mientras estoy fuera.

- Mama y papa la cuidaran, sí o no sobrina hermosa, que tú vas a dejar que mami se pongo un bonito vestido y unos hermosos zapatos y salga con tía Annie a las discotecas

- Claro tía Annie pero mañana me van a comprar un bolso verde- la expresión de Annie de asombro por el chantaje emocional de mi hija era genial.

- Saliste buena para los negocios he, está bien mañana tía Annie te llevara al mall y compraremos ropa y bolsos y maquillajes- la sonrisa de mi hija fue la mejor del mundo nunca olvidaría algo si

Annie había conversado y convencido a valery así que no me quedo de ora que alistarme para irme con los chicos a las discotecas, me coloque un suéter azul con escote, un jean desgastado, una botas negras altas con tacón de aguja y una chaqueta de cuero para el frio, me recogí mi cabello en una larga trenza y mi maquillaje era ligero, baje las escaleras mientras que esperaba a Annie que se demoraba diez mil horas en cambiarse, todos dieron su aprobación a mi ropa hasta mi hija me dijo que me veía hermosa; Annie bajo cuando escucho el claxon de un carro

- Estoy lista Finnick vino a buscarnos- dirigiéndose a nosotros Rué y Marvel se van en mi carro y Katniss y yo con Finnick

- Pobre Finn teniéndote como novia se va a volver loco- dijo Marvel , entre risas

- Ya cállate, mejor vámonos-entre risas nos despedimos de mis padres y de mi pequeña valery y salimos, el tal Finnick nos esperaba en un Audi 8 negro, era muy buen carro me recordaba a Peeta a él le gustaba este tipo de carros, del puesto del piloto salió un muchacho alto de unos 28 años aproximadamente, con un cuerpo envidiable, castaño y con un familiar color de ojos azules, Annie se acercó dando saltitos hasta el, nunca había visto mi hermana tan entusiasmada con alguien, Rué y Marvel lo saludaron y se montaron en el carro de Annie, dejándome sola con los dos tortolos

- Finnick te presento a mi hermana Katniss Eveerden- en el rostro del novio de mi hermana, vi la sorpresa, pero juro que yo no lo conocía hasta el día de hoy

- Así que tú eres Katniss, mucho gusto en conocerte me han hablado mucho de ti- me sonrió y me tendió la mano

- Gracias, pues a mí no tanto- vi como Annie se sonrojaba, nos subimos al carro y nos dirigimos a la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad, al parecer no le caí muy bien al novio de Annie puesto que por mucho que ella trato de hacerlo hablar él está sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegamos le dijo a Annie que había venido con su primo y una hermana y se los quería presentar, que ellos ya están en una mesa, yo les dije que iba a buscar a Marvel y Rué, empezó a buscarlos y los encontré en la barra

- Y Annie- me dijo mi hermano que era muy sobreprotector con nosotras.

- Fue con Finnick que le iba a presentar a unos familiares de el

- La cosa va enserio hermanita, deberías ir preparando el vestido tuyo y el de valery para la boda de nuestra hermana menor- todos reímos por el comentario de Rue y le dimos la espalda a la pista, pedimos unas cervezas mientras que Annie y Finnick volvían.

PEETA POV

Estábamos esperando a Finnick, cuando lo vimos subir las escaleras del vip, de la discoteca, estaba llena de gente pero como mi prima Glimmer estaba saliendo con Leonard que era el dueño del lugar nos habían dado el mejor lugar. Me levante de la silla apenas vi a Finnick,

- Peeta te presento a mi novia pero creo que ya la conoces, me di la vuelta y vi a la hermana menor de Katniss, Annie sé que habían pasado 5 años pero ella no había cambiado casi nada seguía siendo baja de estatura con formas, y cabellos castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos- Annie, Peeta es mi primo, casi un hermano, vi como ella intentaba zafarse de la mano de Finn y abría los ojos más que asombrada asustada

- Hola Peeta tanto tiempo- se acercó y me dio un beso- es mejor que me vaya, Finn suéltame por favor- la agresividad con la que le habla Finn me resulto extraña, y al parecer a él también, la soltó y vi como ella empezó a alejarse, mi primo se acercó y me dijo- vamos a seguirla Katniss está aquí- mis ojos volaron por todo el lugar buscándola, como estábamos en un sitio privilegiado pude ver a Katniss, estaba hermosa al lado de sus hermanos tenían que alcanzarla antes que Annie lo hiciera y desaparecieren,

- Alcanza a Annie y atájala- Finnick asintió y salió corriendo, mientras Glimmer nos veía extrañados y se levantaba para ir detrás de mí, vi como Finn aguanta a Annie para que no llegara a donde estaba Kat, llegue a la barra los tres estaba de espaldas a mí en ese momento pidiendo unos chupitos, no sabía si tocarla si hablarle, así que me decido por tocarla, puse mi mano en su hombro y ella giro, todo a nuestro alrededor pareció detenerse, como si no hubiera más nadie que ella y yo en ese lugar, fui el primero en hablar- hola Katniss, como estas- mi su mirada de asombro, y en ese momento llegaron Finnick , Annie y Glimmer, Marvel y Rue voltearon en ese momento

- Peeta- fue lo único que alcance a oír de sus labios antes de que todo se volviera un caos.

KATNISS POV

Peeta aquí, después de tanto esconderme, de asegurarme con los vecinos que él no vendría a pasar estas navidades en casa, y me o encuentro aquí, todo paso en cámara lenta vi, como Marvel se levantaba y empezaba a discutir con Peeta

- Deja a mi hermana paz Peeta Mellark, ya bastante daño le has hecho

- Yo daño, a Kat si tenías años que no la veía- la discusión estaba peor una chica rubia con un cuerpo de modelo y unos ojos azules iguales a los de Peeta y a los Finnick intervino metiéndose con mi hermano. Finnick claro los ojos de él era los mismo de los Peeta, tenían que se familia o algo, por eso estaba tan callado a penas me conoció, vi cuando llegaron con una Annie bastante enojada aunque él también se le veía disgustado, en ese instante las cosas se empezaron a poner feas y vi como los guardias de seguridad nos sacaron a todos siete del local.

- Se pueden calmar todos por favor- la chica Glimmer creo que se llamaba los hizo detenerse a todos

- Chicas vamos a casa ya- dijo Marvel se escuchaba enojado todas instantáneamente nos dirigimos al carro de Annie cuando sentí una mano que mi aguantaba

- Katniss detente por favor tenemos que hablar-era Peeta

- Ahora no tal vez mañana me puedes llamar y arreglamos algo para hablar- mis hermanos y yo nos montamos en el carro de Annie, fue Rue la primera que hablo

- Como vas a hacer Katniss se van a dar cuenta que tienes una hija y la edad que tiene

- Tu no le has dicho nada de la vida de nuestra hermana e ese noviecito tuyo verdad Annie- dijo Marvel

- Claro que no, es más me extraño el que allá dicho que yo había hablado de Katniss, cuando es mentira, aunque ahora sabemos quién o hizo

- Tranquilícense todos mañana temprano me voy a Miami, no puedo dejar que Peeta vea a valery, yo le he hablado a mi hija de su padre, la niña es muy lista y lo reconocería.

- Qué?- Marvel paro en seco el automóvil y se volteo al donde yo estaba- como haz sido tan estúpida, de decirle a valery quien es su padre- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- No soy estúpida Marvel, trata de lidiar con que tu hija te pregunte donde está su padre, y después hablamos.

todos nos quedamos en silencio, Marvel volvió a arrancar el carro y llegamos a casa sin decir nada subimos a nuestras habitaciones, mis padre ya estaba dormidos puse el despertador, a las siete de la mañana para estar cogiendo un vuelo lo más temprano posible, lo siento por valery pero este año tampoco tendrá la navidad que quería en familia.

en la mañana siguiente.

Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, para tener todo listo para mi viaje, mis padres estaban dormidos, así que baje a la cocina, ahí encontré a Annie con los ojos hinchados se ve que tampoco había dormido esa noche

- Buenos días Kat- me dijo sin alzar su rostro de la taza de café

- Buenos días Annie, mira voy a llamar rápido a una agencia de viajes para ver si puede encontrar hoy mismo, dos pasajes a Miami

- No Kat mi sobrina espero todo el año para., estas vacaciones y no quiero que por mi estupidez no lo pases con nosotras.- me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me acerque a ella y le dije

- Mira hermana, primero no es tu culpa que ibas a saber que tu príncipe azul era prima de Peeta, segundo no pasara nada valery lloraba y se le quitara con una tarta gigante que yo le voy a preparar y tercero tengo que hacerlo no estoy todavía preparada para que Peeta sepa que tiene una hija.

- No es posible que no estés preparada todavía Kat- dijo mi hermano Marvel bajando las escaleras- ya han pasado cinco años y mi sobrina tiene derecho de conocer quién es su padre, además, me encantaría recuperar a mi amigo- era cierto Marvel y Peeta era amigos desde la primaria y se llevaban muy bien, pero mi hermano para protegerme a mi había cortado cualquier comunicación con Peeta

- Marvel te agradezco que siempre me ellas apoyado pero, no puedo además ustedes ha visto a valery es idéntica a Peeta- le dije mirando una foto grande que mis padres tenían de su nieta con gran orgullo.

- Pero conociendo a Peeta nunca se va a dar cuenta- dijo Annie- por lo menos solo en navidad- me hizo uno de sus pucheros, que siempre me convencían si lograba que Peeta viera a l niña poco tal vez no pasara nada – está bien me quedare en navidad pero el 26 m voy sin falta.


	4. Chapter 4

subire este cap en seguida, para la lectora que me comento que los queria mas largos, espero que te gusten,

capitulo 3

PEETA POV

Me levante temprano, me bañe y viste, Salí de mi habitación a toda prisa, para poder llegar a donde Katniss y poder hablar con ella, si la había engañado pero es que se había ido, y toda su familia se había alejado de la nuestra, cuando eran muy unidos, baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, ahí estaba mama y extendió una taza de café y la acepte

- Para donde vas tan temprano- me dijo al ver que apuraba la taza, y se me notaba que estaba nervioso

- A donde los Eveerden mama- me miro sorprendida, porque la verdad es que en cinco años nunca había vuelto a pronunciar ese nombre

- Bueno te acompaño necesito hablar con effie de la comida comunitaria de la iglesia de mañana en la noche- mi madre con otras señores de la comunidad, donde se encontraba la madre de Katniss, realizaban una cena para recoger fondos para regalos y ropa para albergues y personas de escasos recursos

- Mama, voy a hablar con Katniss

- Mejor, Katniss tiene un restaurante muy famoso en Miami y pues ella nos podría ayudar con el menú…- mi madre se quedó muda cuando vio mi expresión

- Como es posible que tú supieras donde estaba Katniss y nunca me lo habías dicho-

- Hay hijo perdón pero, lo de ustedes era un amor pasajeros además effie siempre me dijo que no quería que tú lo supieras, y ella es mi amiga, pero yo no voy a dejar que menosprecien a mi hijo, además, ya nuestra relación por alguna extraña razón esta decayendo muy rápido como para empeorarlo.

- Está bien madre, vamos pero por favor en cuanto lleguemos me dejas hablar con Katniss a solas y después arreglas lo que quieras- cogí las llaves del auto de mi padre y con mi madre a mis espaldas salimos de la casa, el trayecto entre mi casa y la de Katniss duro unos 20 minutos, cuando llegamos a casa madre me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

- Sabes tengo cinco o seis años más o menos que no pisaba esta casa- nos bajamos los del auto y tocamos el timbre mi madre se colocó delante de mí, nos abrió effie la mama de Katniss, la verdad es que estaba sorprendida

- Querida effie te venía a buscar porque como organizadoras este año de la cena benéfica, tenemos que organizar todo- vi como effie miraba para todos lados muy nerviosa, mi madre también se dio cuenta de eso y siguió hablando hasta llegar a la sala, yo me quede en el vestíbulo enfrente de las escaleras

- Peeta que haces aquí- me voltee y vi salir a Kat de la cocina se veía hermosa tenia puesto un short, y una camiseta de tiras azul, una coleta que recogía todo su cabello, enseguida vi que se puso incomoda mirando hacia la escaleras

- Vine a verte tenia, disculpa tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- no puede seguir hablando porque enseguida escuchamos un grito en la sala, era mi mama y salimos corriendo para ver qué pasaba, vi a mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a la madre de Katniss que estaba igual, mi madre tenía un portarretrato en la manos en donde estaba Katniss con una niña como de tres años, creo que era la misma niña que vi el día del aeropuerto con Gale

- Que pasa mama porque lloras- mi madre se volteo hasta mí y me abrazo mostrando me el retrato, nunca había visto a mi madre así.

- Peeta, ya sea porque los Eveerden se separaron de nosotros- me dio la espalda y miro de nuevo a donde se encontraba una Katniss asustada y con sus hermosos ojos grises muy abiertos y a una effie llorosa

- Por favor señora, creo que lo que piensa está mal- le dijo Katniss.

- Querida y como sabes lo que pienso, si ñadi te lo ha dicho, cómo pudiste Katniss hacernos algo así mi hijo también tenía derecho nosotros teníamos derecho y no me vas decir que estoy equivocada, por una madre no se equivoca, además tu reacción y la de tu madre me lo confirman

No entendía nada, me di cuenta que los gritos de mi madre habían hecho que toda la familia bajara, Marvel tenía a la hermosa hija de Katniss en sus brazos, vi como Annie se ponía al lado de su hermana, Katniss interrumpió a mi madre.

- Marvel por favor llévate a la niña de aquí- Marvel asintió y salió con la niña en brazos

- Se puede saber que está pasando aquí, madre no entiendo explícate por favor- vi rabia en los ojos de mi madre cuando veía a Katniss

- Mira esta foto Peeta que ves en ella

- No sé a Katniss con su hija- le dije mirándola incrédula

- Pues si hija a Katniss con tu hija- mi madre enfatizo las últimas dos palabras, por un momento no entendí pero de pronto mi mundo se venía abajo

- No madre Katniss está casada con Gale yo los vi bajar de aeropuerto juntos con la niña en brazos- mi madre me sonrió con ternura,

- Hay hijo eres tan despido, no te parece conocida la niña es idéntica a ti pero con el cabello más oscuro, es tu hija Peeta, es mi nieta y toda esta familia ha conspirado para quitárnosla

- Tenía que reconocer que mi madre era algo dramática, pero ella no lanzaría una acusación tan fuerte si no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, me gire a donde estaba Katniss y la cogí por el brazo- es eso verdad, dímelo esa niña es mi hija- vi la confirmación en las lágrimas de Katniss,

- Suéltala Peeta le estás haciendo daño a mi hija- ese era Haymitch, lo mire con ganas de matarlo a él también por siempre acolitar todo lo Katniss decidía- vamos a calmarnos y hablar en privado, Annie, Rué por favor cierran la puerta- solté a Katniss y la mire a los ojos

- Cuantos años tiene la niña Haymitch- sabía que él no me iba a mentir, vi como Katniss palidecía, era cierto era mi hija, en ese momento una rabia un dolor se incrementó dentro de mí.

- 5 años y medio casi seis- me dijo con voz queda y abrazando a su hija por los hombros.

- Ósea, Katniss que o tenías relaciones con otro mientras éramos novios, o decidiste que era mejor dejarme fuera de la vida de mi hija- subí la voz no me pude controlar las lágrimas y el dolor del tiempo perdido con mi hija, del engaño de Katniss, por favor si ni siquiera estaba pisando firme con la idea de una hija en mi vida.

- Peeta lo siento, te lo iba a decir cuando estuviera preparada- me dijo Katniss

- Preparada Katniss, y cuando seria eso por el amor de Dios, cuando la niña necesitara alguien quien la entregara en la iglesia, o en mi lecho de muerte, tiene cinco años Katniss me he perdido los primeros cinco años de mi hija- parecía un oso enjaulado quería salir de aquí, necesitaba respirar

- Peeta, tenias 20 años cuando paso, ya mi vida estaba arruinada, no quería que a ti te pasara lo mismo

- Así que decidiste elegir por mí- tenía los puños apretados, con ganas de romper algo

- Vamos a calmarnos y hablar como personas civilizadas- dijo effie tratando de calmar los sentimientos de la habitación que estaban muy exaltadas.

- Hablar como personas civilizadas, han tenido que haber pensado en eso hace cinco años- dijo mi madre- Peeta es mejor que nos vayamos y regresemos otro día con tu padre para aclarar mejor esto; effie creo que es mejor que te hagas cargo de la cena navideña tu sola, yo me acabo de enterar que soy abuela, y tengo que decirle a mi marido

- Tienes razón madre, vámonos, y vengamos mañana para arreglar la cosas con un abogado hay que igualar el tiempo, no Kat, la niña vivió cinco años contigo y con tu amado Gale imagino, ahora le toca pasar tiempo conmigo- vi como Katniss palideció y sus padres también Salí con mi madre pisándome los talones encendí el carro y me fui, creo que mi madre iba asustada por la forma en que yo conducía, pero no dijo nada.

KATNISS POV

- Papa, me va a quitar a la niña- no paraba de llorar- que voy a hacer Gale siempre me dijo que si esto pasaba algún día él tendría todas las de ganar

- Cálmate Katniss, ya veremos que hacemos llamemos a Gale para prepararnos- me dijo mi madre.

- Sabía que me estaba arriesgando demasiado con venir aquí- levante la mirada ene se momento, mi madre estaba llorando, mis hermanas se veían preocupadas y mi padre tenía la miraba perdida en el paisaje,- discúlpenme por dañar su navidad, por dañar con mis problemas su vida

- No me digas eso Katniss, eres nuestra hija, estamos orgulloso que hayas salido adelante sola con tu hija- mi padre se me quedo mirando- tu sabes que nunca hemos estado de acuerdo con que no le hayas dicho nada, a Peeta sobre la niña- empecé a llorar de nuevo no lo podía creer me sentía con el mismo dolor en el pecho de cuando me di cuenta que estaba , embarazada y que me iba tocar enfrentar el embarazo sola, me sobresalte al escuchar la puerta, me levante de donde estaba sentada y me limpie las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, Annie fue a abrir, era Gale.

- Gale, tienes que ayudarme- me acerque corriendo hasta donde, estaba el- Peeta me quiere quitar a mi hija.

- Calma, Katniss, como sabes él te lo dijo- me cogió caminando y me sentó de nuevo en la sala,- que te dijo

- Me amenazo, me dijo que yo ya la había tenido cinco años y ahora la quería tener a su lado- la sola idea de que, me quitaran a mi hija, ella era mi vida- dime que hay solución que se puede hacer algo.

- Por Dios Katniss te dije muchas veces que no te metieras en ese lio, que llamaras y le dijeras a Peeta, la verdad, es que no se mucho de este tema voy a llamar a Madge, ella es abogada de familia

- Quien es Madge- pregunto Rué

- La tía Madge es la novia de mi tío Gale- dijo la hermosa voz de mi hija, que Salió corriendo a los brazos de Gale- porque no habías venido te extrañe mucho- le dijo mi hija dándole un beso- mi mama lleva toda la mañana llorando.

- Si peque ya lo sé, y sabes porque- lo que mi hija le dijo a Gale me hizo darme cuenta que ya no era una bebe.

- Si porque mi papa apareció, y quiere estar conmigo- le dijo pasando sus manitos por su rostro.

- Está bien peque tú eres muy inteligente, pero quien te dijo eso- le dije yo intentando no llorar.

- Yo escuche mientras jugaba en el cuarto, mi papa te estaba gritando verdad mami, estoy rabiosa con él, no te tiene porque gritar y mucho menos hacer llorar.

- Mi sobrina es la niña más inteligente del mundo- dijo Marvel- ven dejemos a los mayores arreglar sus problemas.

- Si tío- dijo dándole su manito a Marvel- pero tú no eres un adulto también- una sonora carcajada salió de la garganta de mi hermano mientras iba caminando con mi hija al jardín trasero.

- Si peque, me tengo alma de niño

- Entonces que vamos a hacer para evitar que le quiten mi nieta a mi hija- dijo mi madre mirando a Gale

- Effie llamare a Madge y sabremos qué es lo que hay que hacer- Gale saco su celular y se alejó un poco de mi para poder hablar con su prometida. El celular de Annie sonó y vi en su rostro una mirada de incógnita.

- Es Finnick, me extraña que me llame, no nos despedimos muy bien anoche-el celular dejo de sonó un momento y comenzó de nuevo.

- Contéstale para ver que quiere de pronto se quiere reconciliar contigo- dijo Rué, Annie tomo el celular y contesto

- hola- vi como mi hermana abría los ojos muy grandes y empezaban a aguarse los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, Annie no lloraba con facilidad- estas muy equivocado Finnick Odair, vamos a luchar por mi sobrina y tu familia nunca la verán porque no son dignos de ella- todos nos quedamos mirando hacia donde estaba Annie- mi hermana es la mejor madre del mundo, además porque no le preguntas a Peeta que estaba haciendo el cuándo mi hermana estaba sola y embarazada no había terminado con Katniss cuando ya se revolcaba con Delly, mira Finnick me estoy dando cuenta que eres un cerdo igual que tu primo, que lastima que apareciste en mi vida- y colgó, todos nos la quedamos mirado- estamos en problemas Finnick va a ser el abogado de Peeta.

- Madge, el abogado demandante se va a llamar- Gale tapo el auricular y se quedó mirando a Annie que estaba como en otro mundo, fue Rué la que respondió- Finnick Odair, hummm, mierda, está bien cuando llegas a amor, claro te recogeré en el aeropuerto, te amo, si se lo diré- Gale colgó

- Dime que te dijo- dije ansiosa

- Finnick Odair en uno de los mejores abogados de familia de california, se graduó con honore en Harvard y es el más joven socio sénior de un bufet muy importante- todo lo que me decía Gale eran como dagas en mi corazón- no te preocupes Katniss, tú sabes que Madge le dará una muy buena pelea

- Si, lo sé- le dije sonriendo Madge era la novia de Gale desde hacía poco tiempo, pero yo la conocía casi desde que empecé a vivir en Miami fue un gran apoyo y adoraba a mi hija, yo sabía que ella haría hasta lo imposible para que no le pasara nada a valery.

digame si les esta gustando por favor necesito comentarios y sugerencias. nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

AHI LES VA EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO DE LA HISTORIA.

PEETA POV

- No puedo creer, que Katniss me allá ocultado por casi seis años que tenemos una hija- me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, ahí estaba toda la familia reunida, estaban mis padres, Finnick, Glimmer y mi hermana Prim, también mis tíos los padres de Glim y Finn.

- Hijo pero estas seguro que ella es tu hija, no dijiste que la habías visto con un antiguo novio en el aeropuerto el día que llegaste.

- Plutarch, yo vi la foto es nuestra nieta, la hubiese visto es hermosa- dijo mi madre sirviendo café en unas tazas, se veía orgullosa de tener una nieta ya que ni mi hermana ni yo habíamos tenido las ganas de dárselos- Camila, Alexandro tengo una nieta y es toda una Mellark- dirigiéndose a mis tíos

- Bueno ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es, demandar Peeta para poder ponerle el apellido a la niña- dijo Finnick- voy a llamar a Annie para ver la situación- tomo el teléfono y marca un numero desde su celular al parecer no le contestaron a la primera pero a la segunda si

- Annie, no puedo creer que tu hermana le allá escondido a mi primo, todo este tiempo que tienen una hija, vamos a luchar por la niña es una Mellark- Finnick hablaba con odio, lo que me indicaba que estaba colado por Annie- que clase de madre es tu hermana que deja que su hija se quede sin padre, voy a demandar y vamos a ganar su custodia- lo vi voltearse y quedar mirándome que le podría decir Annie para que me mirara así- Annie, Annie , colgó- dijo cerrando el celular y colocándolo en la mesa de la cocina- Peeta, Annie me dijo que tu engañaste a Katniss siendo novios y por eso no te dejo, es eso verdad

- Si es cierto con Delly, pero eso no le da justificación para hacer lo que hizo- dije levantando algo airado de la silla y caminando de un lado para otro

- No, no lo justifica, pero podrían hacer eso para justificarse ante un juez, si de verdad te quieres quedar con la niña esto nos pone en desventaja- dijo Finnick tomando por los hombros.

- Peeta no puedo creer, que le vayas a quitar a tu hija a Katniss, ella es su madre- se levantó Prim- por mucho que este molesto, y si es horrible, la decisión que tomo, pero por eso no le puedes quitar a su hija- me llene de rabia y encare a Prim

- De qué lado estas Prim

- Del tuyo y por eso te digo que a la única persona a la que le harás daño es a mi sobrina- Prim era estudiante de derecho de último año, por lo tanto ya estaba practicando en un buffet y había visto muchos de estos casos.

- Es cierto Peeta la niña es la más va a sufrir- me dijo Finn- cálmate, respira hondo y pensemos bien podríamos hacer una demanda para la custodia compartida.

- Si hijo, además , si llevas las cosas bien podríamos llegar a conocerla muy pronto- dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos luminosos

- Está bien, Finnick encárgate de todo lo jurídico, Prim tu trata de llamar a Katniss para que me permita ver a mi hija y tenerla en navidad o en año nuevo, yo iré a descansar un rato a mi habitación- los deje a todos ahí en la cocina y subí los escalones hasta mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y mi cabeza empezó a maquinar la perfecta venganza para Katniss, y con eso no solo tendría a mi hija conmigo sino también a Katniss; claro que primero me tocaría preguntarle algo a Finnick.

Baje las escaleras, hasta donde se encontraba la familia en la cocina,

- Finnick, necesito hablar contigo- Salí hasta el estudio de mi padre, deje que Finnick, entrara y cerré la puerta- primo necesito saber, algo, que posibilidades tenemos de ganar

- De un cien por ciento por lo menos un ochenta, el que ella te allá ocultado su embarazo, y tú seas un hombre de bien, con dinero, y próximo a casarte te da una muy buena oportunidad- me dijo Finn

- Si pero y si ella también tiene dinero y un marido- le pregunte sirviéndonos unos vasos de wisckey

- No es así Annie me hablo de su hermana mayor, sin decirme el nombre nunca, es una joven soltera que tiene un restaurante que está empezando a surgir, tenemos dinero y mucho, ellos está bien económicamente pero no nos igualan. Dijo Finnick con una sonrisa torcida-

- Quiero que redactes dos contratos, uno un acuerdo de separación de bienes, y el otro te hare llegar la clausulas a tu despacho y tú lo harás conforme a la ley, es de privacidad- le dije apurando el trago

- Te vas a casar con Delly para ser más fiable frente a un juez, es una buena decisión pero, estas seguro muchas veces me has dicho que no la soportas

- No es con ella con quien me voy a casar, Finn- dije dejando con delicadeza el vaso en el escritorio- es con la madre de mi hija.- Finn soltó una carcajada ante mi manipulación

- Hay primo, eres bueno- dijo riendo

- Por algo soy el mejor arquitecto de los estados unidos.

KATNISS POV

Estaba con mi hija en el jardín, con ella me relajaba totalmente, cuando estaba con ella mis problemas se iban, mi madre salió de la casa con el teléfono inalámbrico

- Hija es para ti- me extraño la verdad, es que yo no tenía amigos, aparte de Gale y Madge, de pronto es que era uno de los empleados del restaurante, cogí el teléfono sin preguntarle a mi madre, quien era.

- Hola, habla Katniss Eveerden- del otro lado se escuchó una risueña sonrisa, que se me hacía conocida

- _Katniss hola, son Primrose Mellark te acuerdas de mi_

- Si claro voz- mi voz salió prevenida- si lo que quiere es insultarme, por lo que está pasando con tu hermano es mejor que lo cortemos aquí.

- _No, Katniss por favor espera_ – hubo un silencio en la otra línea_- no te voy a decir que no me molesta la decisión que tomaste en el pasado, pero la respeto, tu abras tenido tus razones._

- Gracias por entenderlo así; pero dime Prim, si no es para insultarme, para que me llamas.

- _Pues…. La verdad Katniss es que tengo dos razones, la primera es que quiero verte antes éramos muy buenas amigas y quisiera conocer a mi sobrina en un ambiente no hostil._

- Pues claro que si Prim si quieres nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial, que te parece, que mi hija te tenga en su vida, me parece muy bien- Prim siempre había sido mi amiga, es más, ella era la razón por la que yo había conocido a Peeta, en ese momento vi que Gale y Madge entraban al jardín agarrados de manos

- _Y lo segundo…. Pues veras Katniss mi hermano mando a decir que si puedes dejarle ver a la niña en nochebuena o en navidad-_ me sorprendió su propuesta, además estaba segura que Peeta no lo había solicitado así

- Pues la verdad no se sea buena idea, espera un momento- tape el auricular con una mano y mire a Madge- quieren que deje ir a la niña en navidad, que dices

- _Claro, es lo mejor, pero tendrás que ir tu no creo que valery se suelte tan rápido con extraños_

- No son extraños tía Madge es mi papa que ha venido a conocerme. He hizo llorar a mi mama, verdad tío Gale- todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, pero a sus cortos cinco años a mi hija le gustaba meter la cuchara más de la cuenta.

- Prim, esta bien la niña irá el 25 de diciembre en la tarde, te parece bien

- _Claro que si Katniss, y tú y yo nos veremos mañana, te parece_

- Si está bien, adiós

- _Adiós Kat y dale un beso de mi partea mi sobrina_- colgué el auricular y me quede mirándolos, estamos seguros de esto

- Si Kat es lo mejor, en un momento del juicio podemos alejar que siempre estuviste dispuesta a dejarles conocer a la niña

- Está bien Madge, hare lo que tú me digas- le dije levantándome del pasto y acercándome a ellos- hola como estas , disculpa por hacerte venir tan rápido, no pudiste disfrutar nada con tu familia

- O no importa de todos modos pensaba venir rápido, no soporta a mi madrasta ni a mi cuñada, son unas arpías- la madre de Madge había muerto cuando ella tenía 18 y su hermano 21, su padre volvió a casarse a los dos años de la muerte de su esposa con una mejer que tenía una hija de la edad de Madge, resulto que la mujer era odiosa, y con la hija creo un plan para que esta última quedara embarazada del hermano de Madge, ahora el pobre estaba en un matrimonio sin amor, Madge se había mudado a Miami donde nos habíamos conocido, después de eso le presente a Gale, pero él no la acompaña nunca a su casa porque ella decía que su madrasta le echaba el ojo

- Bueno pues aquí con la familia de Gale y la mía te vas a sentir súper bien, entremos para presentarte a mama- Gale cogió en brazos a niña y entramos todos a la cocina donde una preocupada effie se encontraba.

- Que te sucede effie- dije tocándole el hombro, para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- Oh Kat, estoy preocupada, por la cena para recoger los fondos, la madre de Peeta, francés, no me contesta,- dijo mama a punto de la lagrimas- que voy hacer, yo quería ser la presidencia de las damas rosadas, el evento es en dos días- las damas rosadas eran un grupo de señoras que tenían una fundación, mantenían un albergue, y apadrinaban niños.

- Cálmate madre, parece que te olvidaras de que yo vivo de eso, primero tienes el restaurante- dije tomando una libreta

- No conseguimos restaurante y nos prestaron un hermoso jardín, conseguimos, carpas, silla, mesas, manteles y demás, pero me falta la comida y la música.

- Bueno yo puedo hacer la comida, soy chef o no- dijo y vi como mi madre sonreía de nuevo.

- Segura Kat, oh gracias, entonces pongamos en marcha, nosotras haremos una lista de todo lo que necesitas, mientras tu hermano Marvel busca un grupo de música para la reunión- dirigiéndose a Madge y Gale les dijo- queridos están invitados por supuesto no nos haría mal unas donaciones de mas- la sonora carcajada de Gale, por la "sutil" sugerencia de madre sonó en toda la cocina

- Claro que si Sra. Eveerden ahí estaremos- así fue nos pusimos a organizar todo, me toco llamar a Prim para cancelar nuestra cita ella se puso muy triste pero me pregunto si nos veríamos en la cena de beneficencia y me si la niña iba a ir, yo le conteste que sí, porque todos íbamos a asistir a la gala y yo conocía una buena niñera, a lo cual ella me comento que entonces le mandaría una sorpresa a la pequeña.

El día de la cena, estaba muy ocupada, habíamos contratado personal extra para que me ayudaran en la cocina, cuando todo estaba listo, los encargados de los meseros, se llevaron todo para el lugar donde sería la ceremonia, yo estaba exhausta, me metí en mi cuarto para tomar un baño todavía faltaban unas 6 horas para que comenzara el evento, fue a buscar a valery, para escogerle un hermoso vestido, la niña no había parado de preguntarme cuando conocería a su papa, a lo que me volví a poner nerviosa de nueva, mañana seria nochebuena, y al día siguiente navidad, me iba a meter yo solita en la boca del lobo, claro que por lo menos tendría a Prim ella me apoyaría, pero con los demás no creo, la niña estaba jugando con Rué y Annie en el salón, cuando escuchamos el timbre de la puerta, me acerque y abrí era un mensajero con una caja de regala.

-La señorita Valery Mellark Eveerden- ese nombre me puso en guardia enseguida- aquí vive valery Eveerden, no Mellark.

- si me dijeron que de pronto podía responder a ese nombre- me entrego el paquete y una tablilla para firmar, lo recibí, le dilas gracias al chico y una propina, entre en la sala con el gran paquete de color rosa y un hermoso moño, mis hermanas y mi hija se acercaron

- Que es eso mami, - me pregunto mi hija abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

- No es un regalo, creo que te lo manda tu padre- le dijo colocándolo en una mesa a su alcance, vi como mi hija con gran emoción abría la caja, y sacaba un hermoso vestido azul, me pareció raro como Peeta sabia el color que le gustaba a mi hija, no era muy común en una niña de cinco años, el vestido era hermoso, Annie lo tomo de las pequeñas manos de mi hija.

- Es de diseñador, es muy costoso Kat- dijo Annie que era diseñadora de modas,

- También ahí, medias, zapatos y unos hermosos lazos para el cabello, todo es de muy buena calidad, es lo más caro del mercado- dijo Rue que era la administradora de una de las tiendas de ropa más grande y lujosa delos Estados Unidos- hay una nota- la saco y me la tendió era una tarjeta con motivo navideño, no la quise tomar así que fue Annie quien la cogió,

- Dice: para la princesa más hermosa del planeta firman tu papa y tu tía Prim- vi como los ojos de mi hija empezaban a brillar de alegría, yo sabía que este regalo, era lo que ella más deseaba, la verdad es que yo nunca le hable mal de su padre, no tenía ninguna razón, por mucho que yo lo odiara por su engaño- es hermoso pequeña te lo podemos poner hoy.

- Si, voy a parecer una princesa, voy a mostrarlo a ti Marvel y al abuelo- la niña salió disparada hasta donde su encontraba mi padre con su esponjoso vestido.

- Lo que me es más extraño es que hallan acertado con los gustos de Val, normalmente le regalan cosas, rosa, o morado, pero nunca azul y el acertó

- Mmmmm… creo que fui yo- dijo Annie- el día de su cumpleaños yo le fui a comprar la pijama de princesas y Finn me acompaño y yo le dije que a mi sobrina le encantaba el azul.

- Está bien Annie, no hay problema solo era una pregunta, es mejor que suba a preparar a mi hija y prepare yo para la cena- dije recogiendo la caja de regalo.

- Que te vas a poner tu- me pregunto Rué

- No lo sé cualquier vestido que tenga por ahí- les dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras,

- Oh no claro que no te vamos a vestir y a maquillar por Dios Kat, todos los Mellark van a estar ahí- eso ya lo sabía yo.

- Está bien vamos hoy no estoy de humor para pelear con ustedes pero déjenme cambiar a mi bebe primero.

- Yo la cambiare, tu ve con Annie- me dijo Rué quitándome a la caja de las manos, subí con Annie por la escalera y me bañe cuando Salí Annie tenía mi cuarto lleno de ajas de maquillaje y accesorios el vestido era hermoso, era rojo, con un escote bastante pronunciado y la espalda al descubierto- Annie esto es muy exótico para mi gusto, yo voy a tener que estar pendiente de la comida.

- Nada de eso, hermanita tú esta noche vas a impactar y a demostrar que puedes con todos ellos y contra su dinero.

- Annie los Mellark están bien económicamente, pero no tienen dinero como para ser ricos.

- Hermana, si estoy en lo cierto creo que Peeta es el primo del que Finnick tanto hablo- me dijo dejándome de maquillar para ver mi rostro

- Y que te pudo decir Finnick para que tú digas que Peeta tiene dinero.

- Finn me hablo de un primo suyo arquitecto, que había amasado una gran fortuna en poco tiempo, él estaba estudiando arquitectura cuando lo conocimos, es el- me quede mirando al espejo sin verme realmente.

GRACIAS POR TODO SUS REVIEWS, ESPECIALMENTE A LITTLEGIRLONFIRE, XKANAKOX, GUEST, SUSAN Y A BEGOUP, AHI LES VA ESTE CAPITULO, PERO NO ME MATEN CREO QUE LAS DEJE MAS PICADAS, NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION.


	6. Chapter 6

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, VOY A ACTUALIZAR LOS MIERCOLES Y LOS VIERNES ESTA HISTORIA.

KATNISS POV

La verdad me había quedado pensando todo lo que Annie, si era cierto que Peeta tenía dinero, y un buen abogado y para rematar el negocio se iba a casar o ya estaba casado, él era una persona más calificada para tener a la niña que yo, ante los ojos de un juez, me levante de la silla donde estaba sentada esperando al resto de la familia, conmigo estaba mis padres, y mi hermano Marvel; escuchamos los pasos de mis hermanas y mi hija bajando por la escalera, Annie bajo con un hermoso vestido verde, escote de corazón, y una larga abertura hasta más arriba de la rodilla; Rué tenía un hermoso vestido rojo, con un escote profundo, y la misma abertura en la falda, estaban hermosas pero de todos modos yo me había dado cuenta que el vestido más descubierto era el mí; mis hermanas esa noche se había vestido para impactar y me habían vestido a mí para matar. Mi hija, agarro la mano de su abuelo,

- Ya estamos listas, para la fiesta abuelito, te gusta mi maquillaje y mi bolso- eso me sorprendió mi hija era una niña muy coqueta pero a mí nunca me había gustado que ella usara maquillaje.

- Porque la maquillaron ella es muy pequeña para eso- me voltee mirando bastante enojada a mis hermanas, fue Annie la que hablo.

- Fue algo sutil, además nos partió el corazón con esos ojitos que tiene mi sobri, divina- dijo acercándose a la niña y besándola.

- Vámonos por favor, que te tengo hambre- dijo Marvel, él siempre tenía hambre, todos salimos y nos montamos mama con papa y Rué, y Annie, Marvel , Valery y yo en el de Marvel, el camino hasta donde era el lugar dl evento no era muy lejos, por lo tanto solo duramos unos 10 minutos en el carro, fui la última en bajarme y entrar de la mano de mi hija, el lugar estaba vacío puesto que como mi madre era la anfitriona ella tenía que llegar primero, también estaban Octavia y Peter los padres de Peeta, mi familia solo expreso una sonrisa para con ellos, estos no me habían visto todavía, para cuando lo hicieron, ha Octavia se le ilumino el rostro y la vi tratar de acercar a mí y a la niña pero Peter la detuvo, lo que para ser sincera conmigo misma, fue lo mejor no quería que mi hija se enfrentara a conocer a toda su familia paterna, sin estar preparada y sé que era mi culpa, porque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar con Valery de ese tema, me acerque a mi familia que ya habían ocupado se mesa.

- Voy a la cocina a dirigir al personal- me voltee y empecé a caminar hacia la cocina, cuando una mano me detuvo era Rué

- No te vayas a encerrar en esa cocina Katniss, puedes salir y tomar la cena con nosotros el jefe de meseros es un hombre muy organizado y estricto así que por favor- Rué iba a ser la que iba dirigir el evento y una pequeña subasta, de cuadros que habían sido donados

- Está bien tranquilas pero es mi comida y mi reputación y no puedo dejar que caiga al suelo, vivo de ello- Rué me sonrió con desgana, sabía que no la había ganado, pero por lo menos había conseguido un empate- dile a Annie y a Marvel que cuiden de Valery, no quiero que le pase nada.

- No hay problemas tu sabes que es nuestra única sobrina y para eso estamos- le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje para disponer las entradas y los entremeses.

PEETA POV

Estaba mirando mi reloj Delly, no paraba de hablar de lo bien que lo estaba pasando con su familia y todo lo que se había comprado, cosas claro que yo pagaría puesto que ella al terminar la carrera y al conseguir yo tan buna estrella en los negocios no trabajaba, nunca le había prestado atención a derroche económico de Delly, yo había amasado una gran fortuna en estos cinco años y me iba muy bien, pero ahora con mi hija de por medio lo principal era su futuro, estaba muy nervioso, Primrose me había dicho que Katniss le había comunicado que mi hija iba a estar en la cena, no me parecía mucho pero era mi oportunidad de verla, esperar tres días más era una tortura, quería conocerla, abrazarla, besarla y muy dentro en mi corazón quería volver a ver a Katniss

- _Peeta querido, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho_- escuche la chillona voz de Delly, ya no la soportaba, pero ella había estado conmigo, en los momentos más difíciles, cuando Katniss se había ido, me dolía, lo que tenía que hacer, pero era lo mejor, me tenía que hacer responsable de mis actos.

- Es que estoy algo apurado Delly, me tengo que ir a la cena, si quieres después me llamas al móvil.

- _Está bien amor, nos vemos después de navidad_- ese iba a hacer un gran problema, porque le tenía que contar lo de Valery.

- Está bien, cuídate adiós- dije sin dejarla terminar, ya todos se habían ido, tome las llaves del coche de Finnick que me lo había dejado, y Salí, no fueron más de 10 minutos en llegar, el lugar estaba lleno, me acerque a la mesa de mis padres y salude alguno de sus conocidos, Finnick no estaba en la mesa y tampoco lo estaban ni Glimmer ni Prim, seguí caminando buscando mi objetivo a Katniss y a mi hija, el jardín era enorme y había muchos invitados, vi a Gale agarrado de manos con una hermosa castaña, después de conocer la existencia de Valery y haber armado mi plan para vivir con ella como una familia, mande a investigar a Katniss y el investigador privado, me dijo que no estaba ni comprometida, ni casada y mucho menos con novio, solo salía con Gale y Madge Undersee, estos eran novios y estaba comprometidos para casarse en seis meses, sabría esta que su novio había tenido una relación amorosa con Kat, eso había que averiguarlo, seguí caminando, había un pequeño laberinto hecho con arbustos, en el que su centro era una hermosa fuente, vi que se movió algo y como el laberinto no media más de un metro entre sin temor a pedirme, ya que podía encontrar la salida muy fácil, llegue hasta la fuente y ahí la vi era mi hija, estaba llorando, me acerque a ella.

- Porque lloras pequeña- le dije sacando un pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas. Levanto su rostro

- Es que me perdí y no encuentro la salida, quiero ir con mi mama- me dio algo de rabia que Katniss no estuviera lo suficientemente pendiente como para saber dónde estaba la niña.

- Y tu mama donde esta

- Está en la cocina, mi tía Annie me estaba cuidando pero yo quería ver al ángel- dijo señalando con su dedito a la fuente- y me perdí.

- No te preocupes yo te llevare con tu mama- le dije levantándome y tendiéndole la mano, vi que no sabía que hacer- vamos yo te llevo no tengas miedo

- Lo que pasa es que mami me dice que no hable ni me vaya a ningún lugar con extraños- eso me rompió el corazón saber que yo era un extraño para mi propia hija, en ese momento todo el amor que sentía por Katniss se volvió en odio y resentimiento.

- Bueno haber vamos a presentarnos y ya no seremos extraños- le dije, a lo que ella me devolvió una sonrisa pícara que me recordó a su madre de inmediato.

- Pero vas a seguir siendo un extraño, tu no conoces a mi mama- me dijo, mi hija se veía hermosa con el vestido que la chicas y Finnick me había ayudado a elegirle

- Si la conozco desde que eras jóvenes, tu madre se llama Katniss- vi como sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron.

- Bueno entonces sí, hola me llamo Valery Eveerden- dijo solemne mente extendiendo su manita, la cual yo estreche y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

- Hola soy Peeta Mellark- los ojos los abrió a un mas y en vez de cogerme la mano, se abrazó a mis piernas, mi corazón saltaba como si hubiese diez mil caballos galopando dentro de él me agache y la abrase mas fuerte

- Eres mi papa- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Como lo sabes- le dije sorprendido.

- Porque mi mama siempre me dijo tu nombre, mis abuelitos y mis tíos se pasaran ayer y mañana hablando de ti- me dijo pasando su manita por mi cara.

- Si y que hablaban- le pregunte despertando mi curiosidad

- De que tú me vas a separar de mi mami, claro que ellos no saben que yo los escuche, pero no es cierto verdad papi tu no me vas a separar de mama- no le conteste enseguida porque me sorprendió que me haya dicho papa.

- Al contrario hija…. Tu sabes guardar secretos- le pregunte

- Si claro, cuando mami me dice no digas nada a tus abuelos yo lo hago- me dijo asintiendo

- Y que le oculta tu mami a tus abuelos- estaba curioso de saber que podía ser.

- No te puedo decir, es un secreto te acuerdas- me dijo ella con ese carisma que estaba empezando a reconocer.

- Es cierto…. Bueno te digo tu y yo vamos a hacer que mami, tu y yo nos vayamos a vivir los tres juntos, que te parece- me abrazo por el cuello todavía más.

- Como una familia de verdad, como la de mis amigos.

- Claro que si- le dije por ese comentario me aferre más a la idea que tenía formulada- vámonos de aquí tu mami debe estar preocupada.

- Si vamos, no vaya a hacer que se dé cuenta y regañe a tía Annie y a tío Marvel- solté una carcajada y Salí del laberinto con mi hija en brazos, con la firme decisión de decirle unas cuantas palabras a Katniss sobre el cuidado de nuestra hija.

KATNISS POV

Todo estaba quedando perfecto, la velada iba súper bien, Salí un momento al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, cuando veo a cercarse a una pálida Annie con Finnick pisándole los talones

- Que pasa Annie donde está la niña- vi en sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

- Lo siento Katniss, es que estaba con la niña en el jardín y apareció Finnick y nos colocamos a discutir cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya la niña no estaba- me quise desmayar en ese mismo instante mi bebe se había perdido.

- Ahora es mi culpa que allá s perdido a la hija de primo- le contesto Finnick y en ese instante se colocaron a discutir sobre quien tenía la culpa, se acercaron a nosotros, Marvel, la prima de Peeta, Prim y un chico que no conocía.

- No la hemos encontrado, Kat lo sentimos- eso me puso más pálida porque eso quería decir que les había dado tiempo a Finn y Annie de buscar refuerzos y al niña no había aparecido, todos se enfrascaron una discusión inútil, los únicos que nos quedamos al margen fuimos el chico que no conocía y yo.

- Pueden callarse de una vez todos, no es tiempo de buscar culpables, si no de encontrar a mi bebe, Annie donde fue la ultimas que la viste- le pregunte todos se había quedado callados y voltearon a verla.

- Pues por el laberinto, ella quería ver algo ahí, pero ya la buscamos y no la encontramos- me dijo

- Que había en el laberinto o cerca de él que le pudieran llamar la atención-pregunto Marvel.

- Pues ahí solo hay rosas y una fuente con un ángel en el centro del laberinto- respondió el muchacho que más tarde sabría se llama Alec y sus padres son los dueños del jardín.

- A valery le encantan los ángeles, regresemos allá, allí debe estar- todos siete salimos disparados para allá, los chicos tomaron un poco la delantera ya que nuestro tacones se enterraban el en pasto, cuando de pronto vimos a un imponente Peeta con mi hija cargada en brazos y los dos con unas sonrisas enormes cuando Valery se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí le pidió que la bajara y corrió hasta mí.

- Es mi papito, mami lo acabo de encontrar el ángel me lo regalo- alce la mirada y vi que Peeta ya no sonreía, si no que tenía una mirada fría y siniestra que me congelo, el ya no era el chico del que me había enamorado de esa estaba segura.

El próximo capítulo va a ser un pedazo un poco de POV DE FINNICK Y ANNIE Y DE LOS DEMAS DEL GRUPO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO POR FAVOR SIGAN HACIENDOLO GRACIAS.


	7. Chapter 7

siento de todo corazon no haber actualizado antes espero que les gsute el capitulo.

FINNICK POV

Ahí estaba, tenía tres días que no la veía, y estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, y estaba con una hermosa pequeña, que debía ser la hija de Peeta, me acerque a ellas y cuando me vio vi que se tensó, esto no iba a ser muy agradable

- Annie Eveerden, como estas,- vi que cogió a la niña de la mano como si yo la fuera a raptar o a hacerle daño eso me enfureció.

- Bien Finnick, desde cuándo tan formal, si mal no me acuerdo tus eres,…. Como decirlo, algo libertino, mujeriego, perro- sonreí, me encantaba esa mujer aunque allá sido cómplice con su hermana en lo de ocultarte a Peeta lo de la niña.

- Querida tienes muchos apelativos para mí, no sabías que nada- me agache ante la hija de Peeta,- hola preciosa, eres muy linda te pareces a tu tía Alice- vi como Alice se sonrojo ante el cumplido- ojala que no seas tan engreída y grosera.

- Eres un idiota, Finnick Odair, engreída yo, por favor quien era el que cuando lo conocí se creía un regalo de Dios para las mujeres – era cierto cuando conocí a Annie me toco hacer de todo para conquistarla, la conocí en el negocio de modas donde trabaja, y yo tenía mi fama de mujeriego.

- Por favor Annie mira cómo te pones ante mi presencia- le dije y le toque la mejilla, ella se echó para atrás- además yo no le voy a hacer nada a la niña, solo quiero conocerla, tu familia es la que está acostumbrada a robar niños- vi como Annie se puso furiosa y empezamos a discutir cual hermano era el malo en toda esta historia de pronto vi que se acercaban a nosotras Prim y rué- mejor la dejamos aquí , aquí vienen la chicas, Prim mira ven a conocer a tu sobrina- de pronto empezó a escuchar a Annie llamar a la niña.

- Valery a dónde estás?-

- Tu tenías a la niña agarrada de la mano Annie, porque la soltaste- no sabía que le estaba gritando hasta que Prim me lo hizo ver

- Vamos a calmarnos y a buscarla, Rué acompáñame, Finnick, Annie, vayan a la izquierda y nosotras a la derecha- todos asentimos y nos colocamos a buscar a la niña, vimos que Marvel y Glimmer se acercaron a Prim y a Rué, estaba seguro que ellos nos ayudarían, tome el celular y marque el número de mi hermana.

- Glim, no llamen a Peeta y mucho menos a Katniss, no queremos más problemas

- _Está bien, hermano_- colgué el teléfono, y me gire hacia una Annie muy preocupada, ella amaba a esa niña y yo estaba preocupado, por la niña y por lo que me haría Peeta si no la encontrábamos.

- Finnick, tenemos que encontrar a mi sobrina si no lo hacemos Kat me va a matar, mis padres todos, ella estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, y por andar peleando contigo, y escuchando tus estupideces, se soltó de mano y se fue

- Por Dios Annie acepta tus culpas no me eches la culpa de todo, si bastante tengo con mi propio remordimiento de conciencia como para que tú me vengas con bobadas de niña malcriada, busquémosla antes de que mi primo se dé cuenta y me rompa la cara.

PEETA POV

- Princesa, nos asustaste mucho, de que ángel hablas-Katniss le pregunto a mi hija bajándola de sus brazos.

- El del labinto mami- dijo mi hija, separándose del lado de ella para cogerme mi mano, - papito me encontró, justo cuando yo le estaba rezando al ángel para que me trajera a mi papito- cada vez que me decía papa sentía un orgullo en mi pecho por lo menos debía agradecerle a Katniss que no le hablara mal de mí.

- Se dice laberinto Valery- le corregí- por favor Annie toma a la niña y déjenme solas con Katniss- Annie tomo de la mano a la niña, pero ni ella, ni Marvel, ni Rué se movieron

- Por favor chicos Peeta no le va a hacer nada a su hermana solo van a hablar, verdad peet- dijo Prim volteándose a su hermano.

- Si, solo hablar- mi hermana y mis primos se dieron la vuelta para abandonar el lugar, pero la familia Eveerden no se movió, hasta que Katniss asintió,- Annie por favor lleven a la niña con mis padres desean conocerla- de nuevo vi que ellos esperaban la aprobación de Katniss, eso me hirvió la sangre, no me parecía justo que ellos hicieron esto, ella era mi hija también.

- Háganlo- dijo Katniss y todos se fueron, y me quede por fin a solas con Katniss- Peeta sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero- no la deje terminar alcé mi mano para silenciarla.

- No quiero tus excusas Katniss, por mucho que yo te hubiese engañado con Delly, cuando éramos novios, la decisión de decirme que estabas esperando un hijo mío era obvia, yo también merecía saberlo- vi que unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, era hermosa, ahora más todavía toda una mujer, yo siempre la ame, la amaba en ese momento pero el dolor de su engaño era más fuerte que yo, ese amor destilaba odio dentro de mí, me di cuenta que Effie se acercaba a nosotros entonces hable rápido.

- Te quiero ver mañana en el restaurante donde siempre nos encontrábamos, no faltes porque te iré a buscar y por muy cruel que suene le voy a decir a nuestra hija porque yo no estuve a su lado- vi que toque su punto débil, me dolía en el alma ser el causante de ese dolor, pero, para recuperarme a mi hija y a ella tenía que hacerlo- y no le digas a nadie, ahora seca esas lagrimas tu madre se acerca- vi que hizo lo que le dije y se volteo, no pensé que me iba a contestar.

- Ahí estaré te parece bien a las 9 de la mañana- sorprendido le conteste

- Perfecto a esa hora estaré ahí- salude a effie con una sonrisa y la deje a solas, todo estaría listo para mañana y mi plan de recobrar a mi familia estaba en marcha.

KATNISS POV

Vi como Peeta se alejó de donde yo estaba y mi madre se acercó a mí, vi en su semblante que estaba preocupada se colocó al lado mío, mirando a donde tenía lugar la cena.

- Todo está saliendo maravillosamente hija, te felicito- dijo levantando la copa de champagne y tomando un sorbo del líquido- todo está bien vi a Peeta y a tus hermanos aquí.

- Si mama, no pasa nada no te preocupes- señale a donde estaba la familia de Peeta con mi hija y una Annie al pie del cañón- solo vino a pedir que le diera a la niña un rato, para presentársela a sus padres- mi madre sonrió y asintió

- Es lo mejor Katniss, tu sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te fueras- coloco su mano en mi hombro y la acaricio- hablemos de cosas mejores, todos están encantados, y quieren que presidamos la gala benéfica de enero, para darle techo a los más necesitados, me ayudarías hija.

- Mama tengo que volver al restaurante en Miami, no me puedo quedar hasta enero

- Por favor hija, tienes cinco años lejos de nosotros, tomate más de tres semanas de vacaciones, para compartir en familia, además Gale y Madge se casaran aquí a finales del mismo mes y tú eres su madrina- la verdad era que mama tenía muy buenos argumentos,

- Está bien madre me quedare solo hasta principios de enero no inventes más de tus galas benéficas, porque te dejo tirada- mi mama me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió, se veía feliz porque todos estaba con ella, era una gran mujer, y una gran madre cuando me supe que estaba embarazada y se los dije, fue la que más me apoyo, mucho más que Haymitch a la cual siempre fui más unida.

FLASH BACK

Estaba esperando a que todos entraran a la sala, para decirles, la noticia, solo faltaba mi padre, que no había llegado del trabajo cuando escuche la puerta, mi corazón dio como mil brincos en el aire.

- Que hacen todos reunidos- pregunto papa, dándole el abrigo a mi madre que se le veía que había estado llorando- que pasa effie por que lloras.

- Tu hija tiene algo que contarte- por Dios no sabía cómo enfrentar esto tenía 19 años, había terminado con mi novio hace dos meses y estaba embarazada de 4 meses, no sabía cómo decirles, eso y tampoco la otra decisión.

- Dinos Kat que pasa- me pregunto Marvel

- Papa, Marvel, Rué, Annie- me quede muda, un sollozo amenazaba con salir- estoy embarazada- en los rostros de mi familia, vi de todo, tristeza rabia, ilusión, pero la que más me dolió fue la de mi padre de desilusión, su niña había metido la pata hasta el fondo

- Katniss de quien estas embarazada- me pregunto Marvel, una pregunta obvia puesto que tenía dos meses sin novio y casi no salía-

- De Peeta- le dije vi la furia arder, lo vi voltearse con canas de salir de ahí por eso hable rápido- Marvel para no te vayas-

- Voy a buscar a ese malnacido y a traerlo aquí, el debería estar contigo enfrentando esto

- Pero Katniss se puede hacer algo para solucionar el problema- todos nos quedamos mudos ante lo que dijo papa nunca lo creí capaz de eso.

- Tu volviste a ver a Peeta- me pregunto Rué

- A todos su preguntas, la contestare con una sola, tengo cuatro meses de embarazado me acabo de dar cuenta, puesto que por lo que el médico me explico estar en el estrés de graduarme hizo que me bajara el periodo, regularme y Peeta, no lo sabe ni lo va a saber.

- Qué, pero el también es responsable- dijo Marvel acercándose a mí nunca lo había visto así y menos con su mejor amigo.

- Él tiene 20 años, y no le voy a arruinar la vida

- Y tú tienes diecinueve, y también tienes una vida por delante Katniss- esta vez fue papa el que rugió.

- Papa por favor, yo soy la bastante responsable de mis actos, no quiero decirle a Peeta por dos razones, una la que no se cuidó bien fui yo al no tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas a tiempo y dos no quiero que se dude de la paternidad de mi hijo o hija, llevas dos meses separada de Peeta por Dios nadie me va a creer que sea de él; ya yo tome una decisión.

- Y cual esa- pregunto Annie que hasta el momento estaba callada, antes de responder los mire a todos, Marvel está furioso a unos pasos de mi apretando los puños, mi padre estaba el umbral de la habitación con mi madre a su lado, Annie y Rué estaba llorando en uno de los modernos sofás de la sala- me voy a estudiar cocina en Miami, me gane una beca allá y espero que me apoyen con esto, y principalmente que Peeta no se entere.

Así lo había hecho, después de dos semanas de gritos llantos y demás, había accedido y me había apoyado a instalarme allá, en el momento del parto tuve a mi bebe sola en la clínica, solo al día siguiente fue que ellos pudieron llegar, pase mucho trabajo pero todo lo hice por mi hija y porque ella tuviera todo lo que yo tuve, una infancia feliz, claro que sin un padre al lado nada estaba completo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

PEETA POV

Eran las nueve y cinco y Katniss no llegaba, estaba impaciente la verdad era que había llegado con veinte minutos de adelanto estaba nervioso ese día iba a poner en marcha mi plan de intimidación, me encontraba frente a la puerta del restaurante cuando la vi. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo, una bonita blusa azul que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus abultados pechos y el cabello brillante y hermoso, se levantó los lentes negros de sol que llevaba y me miro se acercó a mi con esa elegancia digna de ella al caminar

- Buenos días Peeta- me dijo tomando asiento frente a mi

- Buenos días Katniss estas preciosa ciertamente- se acercó a nosotros la camarera- dos cafés- ciertamente no a deje hablar a ninguna de las dos pero necesitaba que todo acabara rápido, espere mientras los traían y cuando esta lo hizo, vi que Katniss estaba muy nerviosa- gracias.

- Por Dios Peeta deja de mirarme así, no viste que la pobre chica te estaba coqueteando y tu ni la miraste- me sorprendió, gire mi rostro Asia el mostrador donde estaba la camarera y vi que bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

- No me importante tengo una vista mucha más atractiva frente mío- vi que se ponía roja y sus ojos grises miraron por la ventana del lugar

- Que quieres, déjate de rodeos

- Proponerte un negocio, Katniss para que tú ni yo salgamos perdiendo en este asunto-no podía creer lo que me estaba costando hablar tan calmado tan pausado.

- Qué clase de negocio- me di cuenta que la tenía nerviosa.

- Antes de seguir porque lo hiciste Kat, porque huiste embarazada- ella me miro a los ojos

- Porque no quería dañar tu vida y tú estabas muy feliz con Delly- volvió a bajar la vista

- Yo no era nada de ella, Katniss, si tuviste que ver pero teníamos meses que ni nos mirábamos, estaba conmigo porque tú terminaste la relación sin dejar que yo te explicara.

- Explicar que Peeta por Dios, que mientras yo te esperaba en la cabaña de la playa para arreglar nuestra relación, tú te revolcabas con ella en tu casa- las cosas se estaban saliendo de control no podía dejarme dominar por la rabia que sentía

- No vinimos hablar del pasado Katniss- vi que sonrió con amargura- te vine a proponer un negocio, no me voy a ir a juicio por la patria potestad de valery, de la cual sabes que por la historia y porque tengo dinero, y conocidos, fácilmente me ganaría, si tu accedes a algo- me quede mirándola por mucho que intentara, ocultarlo ella estaba muerta y miedo y eso era lo que yo quería

- Que quieres, que deseas para que me dejes en paz a mí y a mi hija.

- Que mi hija viva conmigo- vi que iba a protestar y antes de que hablara seguí- y tu también por supuesto como mi esposa.

QUE LES PARECIO CADA VEZ SE PONEN MEJOR EL ASUNTO, PROMETO NO DEJARLO TIRADO TANTO TIEMPO, MAÑANA ACTUALIZO BODAS DE ODIO. BESOS


	8. Chapter 8

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA.

PEETA POV

- No, lo dices en serio verdad- eso es imposible que tu pienses que yo me voy a someter a tus caprichos Peeta- me dijo se veía airada, yo la conocía bien, pero ella a mí no la vida de me había dados duros golpes al igual que ella- Peeta nuestra valery no sería feliz- trato de convenserme

- Que fácil me incluyes en la vida de nuestra hija, cuando lo necesitas- me miro con ojos entornados y se dio cuenta a lo que me refería, cuando ella había dicho _nuestra valery_

- Peeta mira yo he sufrido muchos estos últimos cinco años, me la he pasado sola, con mi hija cada navidad, cada cumpleaños, y si aunque mis padres iban de vez en cuando a vernos, no era lo mismo, no necesito más sufrimiento y lucha en mi vida de la que ya tengo- me dijo tratando de conciliar conmigo.

- Yo también he luchado Katniss, he pasado noches en vela tratando de ganarme un puesto en el mundo de las construcciones, he pasado noches en vela, y he visto como muchos de los que consideraban amigos me daban la espalda o me traicionaban, pero sabes que me duele más que eso Katniss- le dije, he hice una pausa para hacer énfasis en mis palabras – saber que no mi crecer a mi hija, Katniss, no supe que es lo es verla gatear, ni sus primero pasos, enseñarle a decir papa- vi que sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar con ganas de llorar y bajo la cabeza.

- Si Peeta, yo imagino que tú a los 20 años querías, cambiar pañales, ver si tenías dinero para pagar la leche o los pañales de tu hija, tener que estudiar toda la noche y que cuando te acuestes tu hija te levante porque tiene hambre, preocuparte de que tu hija está enferma en vez de ir con tus amigos a bailar- veía correr sus lágrimas, pero cada palabra que decía tratando de que me pusiera de su parte y justificara sus acciones.

- Sabes Katniss mejor no sigas que vas muy mal, desde que desapareciste de mi vida, sentí un gran vacío, me diste la oportunidad de explicarme, de hablar contigo, ese amor que sentía por ti se convirtió en un fuerzas para salir adelante, la volqué en mi trabajo

- Entonces, por ese amor que dices me tenías, Peeta te suplico, que dejes las cosas así- eso me enfureció mas, he hizo que me planteara más en la propuesta que le iba a hacer.

- Olvídate de eso Katniss, yo no voy a salir de la vida de mi hija de nuevo- le digo, ella abre sus ojos grises, en un reflejo de sorpresa lo que me indico que no era eso lo que ella quería, me tenía que hacer la victima todo lo posible para que todos aceptaran lo que iba a obligarla a hacer de buena gana- quiero estar presente de ahora en adelante en todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hija.

- No era, eso lo que te quería decir, no quiero que me quites a mi hija, valery es mi vida, he pasado por tanto con ella- vi gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Katniss, yo quiero hacer parte de la vida de Valery y tú vives en Miami, yo vivo aquí y en el DC, eso va a ser muy difícil, por eso te propongo que te cases conmigo, yo tengo bastante dinero, así que no tendrás que trabajar más, vivirás como reina- le dije

- Por Dios Peeta, mi hija y yo tenemos una vida en Miami, tengo un negocio allá, por Dios, no me puedes pedir eso, además entre tú y yo hace rato que no hay nada,- otra vez suplicando y estaba poniendo esa cara de cuando éramos novios y quería algo de mí, solo faltaba el beso que ella me daba antes para volver al pasado.

- Yo podría contratar a alguien, para que te siga administrando el negocio en Miami y podríamos hacer viajes cuando yo tenga que ver algunos de los negocios que tengo allá- tenía que convencerla por la buenas, no quería tener que amenazarla con lo que me tenía planeado Finnick, eso mataría cualquier tipo de relación que yo pudiera tener con ella.

- Por favor Peeta-bajo la cabeza y me miro a los ojos- y que dependo de ti, soy una esposa trofeo, me metes los cuernos con tus aventuras, como antes, me quedo en la casa haciendo la comida y atendiéndolos a ti y a Valery-

- No, yo te podría poner un restaurante en la mejor zona de la ciudad- sé que eso sería un punto a mi favor, pero para mi asombro vi que comenzó a coger su bolso y se levantó de la silla- no hemos terminado Katniss.

- Para mi si- empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se devolvió y me miro- la próxima vez que nos veamos será ante un juez, con nuestros abogados- después de decirme esto salió por la puerta, yo saque dinero de mi billetera, lo deje en la mesa y Salí de la cafetería también, mientras me dirigía a mi auto, saque mi celular y llame a Finnick

- Plan B, Finn, esta todo en tus manos hermano.

KATNISS POV

Era 24 de diciembre, estaba dándole los últimos toques a la cena de esta noche, Gale y Madge que estaban invitados con los padres de este a la cena familiar, mañana me tocaba ir a dejar a la niña en la casa de Peeta, yo no iba a quedarme después de lo que Peeta me había dicho, levante la mirada hasta donde mi amiga que entraba por la puerta de la cocina, le sonreí, pero su sonrisa no fue lo que yo esperaba, estaba pasando algo malo,

- Que paso Madge por que traes esa cara- detrás de mi amiga venia Gale que coloco sus manos en mis hombros.

- Katniss, lamento decirte esto, pero me llamo un antiguo compañero, es el secretario del juez de familia al que Peeta Mellark apelo para la custodia de Valery-se quedó callada por un momento- ese juez no gusta de las mujeres que trabaja, Katniss.

- Pero podíamos buscar otro juez, no sé qué ustedes son los abogados- dije entre lágrimas- por favor ayúdenme, no quiero perder a mi hija.

- Katniss, Peeta tiene mucho dinero y poder político- dijo Gale- nunca pensé decir esto, pero ese idiota tiene la sartén por el mango.

- Lo mejor sería arreglar con él por la buenas Kat, sin jueces- dijo Madge, ellos no sabían lo que me estaban proponiendo,

- Esa es la única alternativa- les pregunte a los dos

- Si- me dijo Gale y Madge asintió.

- Pues, entonces aceptare la oferta que Peeta me propuso- les dije a los dos

- Y ¿Cuál es esa propuesta, que te hizo Mellark – me pregunto Gale mirándome de frente, haciendo que yo dejara, de rellenar el pavo- mírame Katniss, que fue lo que ese perro, te ofreció.

- Que me casara con él, Gale a cambio de no quitarme a mi hija- vi como mi amigo se enfurecía, Madge trataba de calmarlo, ella sabía que nosotros habíamos tenido, algo que ver en el pasado y sabia toda mi historia con Peeta- voy a aceptarlo, no me queda de otra ustedes me lo acaban de decir.

- Lo tenía todo planeado el muy maldito- Gale estaba como loco- no le digas nada a tu familia, vamos a hacer un contrato prenupcial, que él va a firmar si no, nos vamos a juicio y lo empapelamos, por mucho dinero que él tenga, nosotros somos los mejores abogados de estados unidos- vi ese brillo calculador en su mirada

- Y que vas a poner en ese contrato Gale, si yo no tengo dinero, comparando con el que tiene Peeta ustedes mismos me lo dijeron- fue el turno de Madge de hablar.

- Podíamos ponerle de condición que si te traiciona, renuncia a cualquier derecho que tenga sobre mi ahijada- Gale le dio un beso en la boca a Madge y algo en mi renació- tú me dices que él te engaño cuando eran novios, que le quita que lo vuelva a hacer.

- Mi amor, eres la mejor – Gale le dio otro beso a Madge- estás de acuerdo Kat.

- Claro que- dije metiendo el pavo en el horno

- Entonces llamemos a su abogado y pongámosles una citas, les parece para el 29 de Diciembre- pregunto Madge, a lo que Gale y yo asentimos- prepare el contrato entonces, en ese instante entro mi preciosa hija, corriendo a los brazos de Gale y Madge

- Tíos, imagínense que mañana voy a ir a donde papito, papa Noel me trajo el regalo que le pedí- vi como Gale se tensó de nuevo y le dio a la niña a Madge

- Princesa porque no vas con tía Madge que voy a hablar con tu mama de algo- las dos salieron no, sin ver antes la mirada de advertencia que Madge le dio a Gale- que te pasa Katniss, les vas a entregar en bandeja de plata a la niña a Peeta- me dio rabia que Gale pensara que yo no había pensado en eso.

- La niña lo escucho de Annie y está muy ilusionada con eso Gale, por favor no te pongas con eso, si quieres la llevas y la vas a buscar tu- vi que asintió

Con esas palabras di, por terminada la discusión llego la noche, muy rápido, la cena estuvo excelente y todos reímos y nos entregamos regalos, por un momento se me olvido, todos los problemas que teníamos, al llegar la noche acosté a la niña y me fui a dormir también, me pase toda la noche, dándole vueltas a la cama, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, de pronto siento unos saltitos en mi cama, era valery.

- Llego papa Noel, mami bajemos para ver que me trajo y para irme donde papa rápido- baje con mi hija y despertó a todos mis hermanos, y a mis padres, la alegría por ver a una niña abrir sus juguetes era enorme, Marvel se sentó con ella para jugar como un niño, sonó el timbre y entraron Gale y Madge este último me hizo una señal con la cabeza y coja a la niña, para cambiarla, le hizo una pequeña maleta con otra muda de ropa, pañitos húmedos y algunas cosas de aseo, baje con ella y se la entregue a Gale, me dolía en el alma esta separación, no quería que la niña quisiera más a Peeta que a mí, mi madre me abrazo por los hombre mientras veíamos desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada como Gale se iba con mi hija.

FALTA POCO PARA QUE ALLA AMOR ENTRE ESTOS DOS, QUE EMOCION NECESITO COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE LES PARECE.


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERO LA HISTORIA SI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

PEETA POV

Después de hablar con Katniss, en la cafetería, llame a Finnick para que pusiera el plan en marcha, si mis padres y mis tíos se enteran que habíamos dados uno que otros regalos, para que lo del juicio pareciera estar a nuestro favor nos desheredarían , pero es que tenía que conseguir a Katniss, y esa era la única forma que ella regresaría conmigo presionándola con nuestra hija, aunque por mucho dolor que yo sintiera yo sabía que nunca le quitaría a Valery a su madre, no sería capaz. Llame a los chicos para vernos en el centro comercial, mi hija se iba a pasar el 25 de diciembre conmigo y yo le tenía que dar regalos, un montón para compensar cinco años de no habérselos dado; nos encontramos Prim, Glimmer y Finnick, en el centro comercial y las chicas hicieron con mis tarjetas lo que quisieron, compraron ropa, zapatos, lazos, bolsos, Finnick quedo encantado con los juguetes, y me mostro un oso que brillaba en la oscuridad como una lamparita, ese me encanto, quería que mi hija tuviera un juguete que le recordara a mí, así que lo compre, Finn le compro muchas películas de las princesas de Disney, muy secretamente sabía que era para vérselas el también y lo vi con un carro a control remoto, cuando mi prima le pregunto que si eso era para valery, el muy descarada le dijo que si, para que aprendiera sobre carros, y todos nos reímos, tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una tarde como esta, desde que Katniss se había ido me había empeñado en trabajar duro para que cuando ella volviera yo darle una sorpresa, pero el que me dio la sorpresa fue ella, una hija con la única mujer que había amado en mi vida, tenía años enamorado de ella, y cuando empezó a andar con Gale se me rompió el corazón en mil pesados, y me propuso que ella sería mía, claro que la realidad supero a mis expectativas, porque tenía una hermosa niña con ella; cuando terminamos las compras decidimos llevar pizza a la casa para que ni mi madre, ni me nana , les tocara cocinar, mientras esperábamos que Finn, hiciera el pedido me timbro el teléfono era Delly, no quería escuchar su chillona voz y dañarme el día, así que le quite el sonido y le dije a las chicas que era trabajo, nos fuimos a casa y mama nos regañó por no haberle llevado con nosotros ella también estaba loca por su nieta cuando , mi papa regreso del trabajo dijo muy orgulloso que el 24 no iba a trabajar porque, lo necesitaba para armarle el regalo de navidad a su nieta, nos dijo que era una sorpresa y que nadie entrara al garaje mañana, Finn y Glimmer se fueron y mama los despedido no sin antes recordarles la cena de mañana, ama no me importaba tanto yo quería que fuera rápido, navidad para ver a mi hija y a Kat, me iba a pasar un día con ellas, estaba seguro que ella no dejaría venir a la niña sola, sabiendo cómo estaba las cosas, paso el veinticuatro, ese día si le conteste a Delly, estaba furiosa conmigo y por supuesto ya sabía lo de Katniss, sus hermanas y sus amigas cotillas ya la habían llamado, me dijo que su madre, estaba muy decepcionada de mí, para lo que me interesaba, todo el mundo sabía en mi casa que la señora Cartwright, estaba emocionada con que su hija se iba a casar, supuestamente, porque yo en ninguno momento le había pedido a Delly casarnos, pero mi madre me había dicho que la familia de ella tenían los planes de boda bastante adelantados, me dijo que vendría antes de navidad, y también me pregunto porque una de las tarjetas que le había dado no tenía cupo, si yo no las tocaba, le explique que se las había dado a mi hermana para comprar regalos a mi hija en ese momento me corto la llamada, gracias a Dios, casi a punto de la cena papa nos mostró lo que estaba haciendo para que Finn y yo lo ayudáramos ya que mi tío se había dado por vencido y lo había dejado solo, era una casa, prefabricada muy hermosa, con puerta y todo, cuando Prim y Glim la vieron le reclamaron a sus respectivos padres porque ellas no habían tenido una nunca y Valery, si a lo que papa contesto, que su primera nieta, merecía lo mejor, mis padres estaban emocionados con la idea, mama le había contado a medio pueblo con alegría que la hija de Kat era mía también y no había dejado que nadie hablara mal de Katniss delante de ella, no era que le gustara mucho la idea que había tenido Kat, pero la respetaba por haber salido adelante sola y haber criado también a Vale, que se había portado como un angelito con ellos cuando Annie se las había presentado, si ellos supieran que su adorable nieta le había dado un susto de muerte a los demás, al perdérseles ese día. Yo esperaba con ansias que amaneciera para que mi hija me llamara otra vez papa.

Llego el ansiado día estaba muy nervioso eran las ocho de la mañana pero yo quería que ellas llegaran ya estaba en mi cuarto caminando de un lado para otro y Finn estaba acostado viendo noticiero en mi cuarto.

- Te puedes quedar quieto de una vez Peeta- me pregunto desesperado- le vas a hacer un hueco al piso.

- Estoy muy nervioso, y ansioso también que lleguen- le dije el me miro con nuestro inconfundible color de ojos que caracterizaba a nuestra familia.

- Que lleguen, porque hablas en plural- me dijo sentándose en la cama y apagando el tv.

- Katniss y Valery—el soltó una sonora carcajada y yo lo mire con ganas de matarlo.

- Tú de verdad crees que Katniss va a venir.

- Claro que si- le dije- o tú crees que la va a dejar venir sola, con el hombre que se la quiere quitar-le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

- Por eso es que eres el mejor en lo tuyo, piensas en todo verdad- me dijo levantándose y dándome una palmada en el hombro, en ese momento escuchamos el timbre y a mama llamándome, baje casi volando la escalera, y cuando me acerqué a la puerta, estaba mi hija, pero no venía con su mama venía con Gale.

- Hawthorne, y Katniss- le pregunte, pero fue la niña la que me contestó.

- No vino, pero la tía Madge y el tío Gale me trajeron- me dijo esta vez sí estaba algo tímida, me agache para quedar a su altura.

- Hola, preciosa, feliz navidad- le dije tocando su manita, ella se separó de Gale y me dio un beso, y un gran abrazo que me hizo querer llorar.

- Feliz navidad papito- escuche a mis espalda como las mujeres de mi casa estallaban en sollozos, Gale carraspeo y me dijo.

- Vengo por ella a las cinco de la tarde,

- Yo la puedo llevar- le dije sin dejar de ver a mi hija

- Katniss me dio la orden de venir por ella, y así se hará- bajando la voz y acercándose a mí me dijo- no tienes la sartén por el mango Mellark no tientes el destino- cuando dijo esto me di cuenta que él ya sabía lo que le había propuesto a Katniss

- No te preocupes la tendré- vi que este tenía ganas de romperme la cara pero un toque del claxon en su coche lo hizo girar.

- A las cinco pequeña- le dijo a mi hija y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Ciao tío Gale, te quiero- eso me hizo poner celoso

- Yo también peque- y se despidió de mi hija con un abrazo y un beso, me miro fríamente y se dio la vuelta hacia su coche. Espere hasta que se fue con las manos en los pequeños hombros de mi hija….. mi hija no lo podía creer, me volví a agachar y le pregunte.

- Está bien quieres entrar ya para que veas lo regalos que te compramos- vi como mi hija abrió los ojos muy grandes

- Mas regalos- me dijo con su preciosa voz

- Si, mas regalos entremos- toda la mañana fue espectacular, mi hija tenia a todos en la casa como locos, claro está que mi tía, le decía cada rato a Finn y Glimmer que estaba encantada con la pequeña Valery, pero no quería ser abuela todavía, a lo que mi tío la regaño por que el si quería serlo, como lo era su hermana, me senté en el jardín con Finnick para ver como mi hija jugaba en la casa que mi papa le había hecho con todos los juegos de té y comida de plástico que las chicas le había comprado, Finnick se estaba riendo porque no habíamos podido ponerle las baterías a un microondas de juguetes, y mi hermana y mi prima lo habían hecho en menos de tres minutos, mi hija salió de la casita, arrastrando un carrito como el que usan los meseros en los restaurantes, con un juego de té y galletas de plástico.

- Papito, tío Finn tomen té y galletas- y nosotros como buenos adultos que sacan a su niño interior lo hicimos, al parecer estábamos muy cómicos porque Glimmer no paraba de reírse- me encanta que abuelito Plutarch, me allá esta casita bonita- valery ya le decía abuelos a mis padres y mi madre cada vez que lo hacía se ponía llorar, de la emoción y mi padre hinchaba el pecho y le decía a mi tío que tenía una nieta inteligente y la verdad es que lo era, Katniss la había educado muy bien, tenía muy buenos modales y era muy independiente, le había dicho a Prim que iba al baño solita solo tenía que enseñarle cual era, pero para lavarse las manos no alcanzaba y ella la cargo y a cambio recibió un abrazo y un sonoro beso que hizo que mi hermana caminara entre nubes todo el día, cuando fuimos a almorzar, la niña empezó a comer todo ella sola, hasta los vegetales se los estaba comiendo, mi nana le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella porque no muchos niños comían tan saludable, de pronto dejo de comer y la vi que empezó a moverse nerviosa en su silla, muy bajito le dije.

- Que te pasa cariño- le pregunte y vi que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior como lo hacía Kat.

- Papa es que ya no quiero más- mire su plato, y a pesar de que ya había comido algo no lo era lo suficiente

- Nena, pero si no has comido casi nada- le pregunte- es que no te gusta.

- Si, lo que pasa es que tengo sueño- me dijo rascándose los ojitos

- Quieres que te la de- me miro y asintió con una gran sonrisa, que calentaba mi corazón, tenía que hacer que ella viviera conmigo y con su madre y tuviera una infancia normal, empezó a dársela y cuando termino todo me dijo.

- Gracias papito- y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Y quien te la da cuando estas en casa- le pregunte, pensé que sabía la respuesta pero lo que me dijo me sorprendió.

- Tío Gale- me dijo- pero te digo un secreto- yo asentí, tenía rabia que ese hijo de su madre tuviera más contacto con mi hija que yo- a mama no le gusta, porque dice que me malcríta- la palabra me sorprendía quien sabe que quería decir.

- y porque tu mami dice eso- le pregunte por curiosidad.

- No sé, pero tío Gale no le hace caso y tía Madge lo regaña

- Y ellos pasan mucho tiempo con tu mami y contigo

- Si papi, siempre, ellos son los únicos invitados a mi fiestas de cumpleaños, mami no tiene más amigos, y las mamis de mis amiguitos de colegio, no hablan mucho con ella- todos en la mesa ya estaban pendientes de la conversación que mantenían con mi hija.

- Y eso porque?- pregunto Prim, a lo que mi hija con su sinceridad y su ingenuidad, dignos de su edad contesto.

- Mi tía Madge dice que porque están envidiosas de que mama es más joven que ellas- todos soltamos la risa, pero la niña no paro ahí- pero yo escuche una vez a mami y al tío Gale diciendo que ellas le hacia el feo a mami, porque yo no tenía papa- de pronto me miro con sus pequeños ojos y me dijo algo que me hizo querer llorar como el día que me entere que tenía una hija que esta tenía cinco años- pero tú eres mi papa verdad y más nunca me vas a dejar solita cierto- mi madre empezó a llorar y mi padre la acompaño fuera del comedor.

- Claro que si pequeña y vamos a vivir juntos, te lo prometo, cuando estaban sirviendo el postre se escuchó el timbre del teléfono Finnick que se había zampado todo el pudin de chocolate de él, en un solo momento, se levantó para contestar y tomar otro poco de pudin sin que la nana se diera cuenta, porque ella estaba sirviéndonos a nosotros en la mesa, cuando, vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a mi hija, al ver el postre de chocolate acompañado de helado de vainilla, Glimmer se acercó y le pregunto.

- Te gusta el pudin de chocolate y el helado de vainilla, princesa,- a lo que mi hija contesto.

- Sí, me encantan especialmente el pudin de chocolate, mi mama no me lo deja comer- me extraño la verdad, yo sé que el dulce en exceso es malo, pero un poco no hará daño, tendría que hablar con Katniss al respecto, me parecía que era muy estricta con la niña.

- Peeta, Peeta- escuche los gritos de Finn- no dejes que la niña pruebe el pudin de chocolate- enseguida, Prim le quito a la niña el plato y la cuchara y la pequeña empezó a llorar a lagrima viva, me enoje bastante por ver a mi hija llorar, yo no quería que eso pasara, me levante y encare a Prim y Finn

- Que rayos les pasa,- me dirigí a Finn- porque rayos gritas de esa manera- señalando a Prim le dije- y tú porque le quitas el postre a tu sobrina y la haces llorar- Glim miro a su hermano y le dijo.

- Que paso? Porque esos gritos Finnick?- Finn que estaba tratando de buscar la respiración dijo.

- Annie, llamo y dijo que Katniss mando a decir que la niña es alérgica al chocolate- me puse pálido y vi a la niña, que la tenía Glim en brazos tratando de calmarla- si come el chocolate se puede ahogar, porque se le cierra la garganta.

- Oh mi Dios y yo la iba a dejar comerlo, - les dije sentándome de golpe en la silla- es más iba a discutir con Katniss lo estricta que era con la niña-enterré mi cara entre mis manos, me sentía mal no conocía en nada a Vale, como iba a ser parte de su vida si en vez de interesarme por ella, solo buscaba formas de pelear con su madre, en esos momentos sentí unas manitos suaves y pequeñas tratando de quitar las mías de mi rostro.

- No llores papi, lo siento yo sé que no debo comer chocolate, por me pongo muy mal, lamento no decírtelo- me sorprendía que una niña tan pequeña se comportara como un pequeña adulta, claro en algunas cosas.

- No hay problema sobrina, pero no nos debes decir mentiras si- le dijo Prim a mi hija, Glimmer hablo en ese momento.

- Porque no nos vamos todos a una de las panaderías de mi tío y escogemos todo un postre- dirigiéndose a mi hija le pregunto- cual te gusta a ti pequeña.

- Que no sea de chocolate- le dijo Finn que se había recuperado de la carrera que había dado.

- A mí me gusta el del fresa con crema- dijo mi pequeña, yo la tome en brazos y la cargue

- Pero acuérdense que hoy es navidad y papa le da el día libre a los empleados- les dije a los chicos, mi padre era un hombre muy gentil y así nos había educado a nosotros.

- Si es verdad- dijo Prim pero de pronto con brillo de alegría dijo- pero el que hay en el centro comercial cerca de aquí, está abierto porque la administración del lugar nos obligó.

- Y como hizo papa para compensar a esa pobre gente- le pregunte, me pareció muy extraño que mi padre no hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo.

- Pues, los va a compensar con tres de vacaciones pagadas, aparte de las legales, voy a la cocina a buscar mi bolso creo que ahí lo deje- todos rodamos los ojos mi hermana siempre olvidaba donde dejaba el bolso, y el celular, mejor dicho todo. No sé cómo hacía para que no se le olvidara nada de las panaderías que ella dirigía.

- Bueno entonces yo voy por el mío y he invito a mis tíos y a mis padres a ir con nosotros- dijo Glim saliendo del comedor, y yo voy a ayudar a recoger, a nana los platos de postre- puse los ojos en blanco yo no sabía cómo Finn mantenía ese físico de atleta que tenía si comía como un cerdo, Salí del comedor con la niña en brazos y de pronto me acorde que no tenía las llaves conmigo, la baje y empecé a buscarlas en sala.

- Espérame aquí princesa, papi no encuentra las llaves- le dije y me metí en el estudio creo que ahí las había dejado, escuche el timbre de la puerta pero no le preste mucha atención, me demore como unos cinco minutos más cuando las vi, las tome y escuche como mi hija gritaba.

- _La novia de mi papa, va a ser mi mama-_ y soltaba a llorar Salí corriendo para ver qué era lo que pasaba y encontré a Delly mirando con rencor a mi hija y tomándola del brazo muy fuerte eso me enfureció y camino como un toro a donde estaba ella.

- Delly, suelta a mi hija- en cuanto me vio se puso pálida y soltó a la niña que estaba llorando y corrió hacia mí la cargue, le limpie sus lágrimas con ternura y enojado encare a Delly- como vuelvas a tratar mal a mi hija Delly, te va a costar muy caro.

_ QUE LES PARECIO, YA APARECIO DELLY_

_EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA ME SALIO LARGO, Y EL OTRO PARECE IGUAL, YA ESTA EM PROCESO, JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN PORFA._


	10. Chapter 10

hola espero que no me quieran asesinar por demorar tanto mañana subo en la noche el oro cap, escribe dos de una, este es de relleno.

PEETA POV

- Pero… pero Peeta, como no puedes dejar que esta niñita caprichosa me hable así- me dijo mirándonos a donde estaba yo con la niña cargada y metida en mi pecho- muy pronto nos vamos a casar y pues me tiene que respetar- este si era el colmo de todo pero mi hermana Prim no me dejo hacerlo.

- El respeto se gana querida Delly, no se exige, y si quieres quedar bien con tus suegros te sugiero que no vuelvas a repetir eso, es su única nieta, no quieres caerles mal a todos en la familia verdad- le dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa cínica, me daban ganas de reírme pero no sería justo con Delly ya bastante con que le iba a dejar claro que nuestra extraña amistad y nuestra promesa de que si a los 26 años no teníamos más compromisos nos casarías, si sé que es raro pero fue en un día de borrachera , y yo cumplo mis promesas.

- Cálmense chicas, Delly vamos a salir, porque no nos vemos más tarde como a las 7 para cenar, paso donde tu tía para ir a buscarte – le dije dándole un beso a mi hija en la cabeza, mire a Delly y vi que estaba sorprendida.

- Peeta, amor pensé que iba a dormir contigo- me dije roja de la rabia y el asombro y mis hermanos no ayudaban- pensé que ahora que al fin habías aceptado, casarte conmigo, me ibas a invitar a dormir aquí- mi hija tomo con sus dos manos mis cara, la mire y le pique el ojo, y ella me regalo la mejor sonrisa- Peeta me escuchas.

- Oh, lo siento Delly, no te puedes quedar a dormir y lo de casarnos, te quería hablar de eso.

KATNISS POV

- Te puedes calmar de una buena vez Katniss por favor le vas a hacer una zanja en la moqueta nueva de mama- me dijo mi hermana Annie.

- Porque mejor no salimos al centro comercial que es lo único abierto hoy en navidad y nos comemos un dulce- dijo Rué, a lo que Marvel al escuchar la palabra dulce atravesó, la casa completa lo que nos hizo reír a todas, necesitaba esto hace rato, estar con mi familia que prácticamente eran mis únicos amigos incluyendo a Gale y a Madge,

- Está bien, así la espera de tener a mi hija cerca no será tan larga, esperen y llamamos a Gale y Madge para poder encontrarnos con ellos allá- le dije a mis hermanos.

- Si, está bien, hay que empezar a organizar todo para el matrimonio de ellos será en dos meses, me están haciendo correr por Dios- dijo Annie excitada ante la idea de preparar una boda, y más que la novia solo estuviera interesada en que todo quedara bien el día de su boda, lo que le daba carta libre a Annie de hacer lo que quiera. Me acerque a mi teléfono y marque el número de Gale a lo que el respondió casi de inmediato, acepto nuestra oferta y quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial, nos arreglamos un poco para salir, me sentía extraña casi nunca salía sin mi hija, esa era una experiencia, nueva si se puede decir o más bien olvidada, decidimos irnos todos en el carro de Marvel, era un jeep último modelo, que a mi parecer era un camión total, mis hermanos y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, y los extrañaba a veces me arrepentía de haberme ido tan lejos y haberlos dejado, pero que se iba hacer la decisión estaba tomada. Llegamos al centro comercial, y esperamos en el estacionamiento al aire libre a que llegaran los demás, cuando Gale llego, Annie, empezó a abrumarlos con todo lo que tenían que hacer para boda, la pobre Madge solo sonreía y Gale me miraba buscando ayuda, empezamos a caminar y vimos una que otras tiendas, entre todos le compramos un hermoso castillo de princesa a Valery, la verdad era que yo sola, nunca lo hubiese podido adquirir, por lo menos no por ahora, cuando las chicas se casaron de caminar y atormentar a Madge, nos sentamos para que Annie pudiese hacer la lista de invitados con los próximos novios, estábamos en la plaza de comidas, y apoye mi cabeza entre mis manos estaba cansada, solo con oír a Annie me cansaba, Gale paso la mano por mi hombro y me pregunto con cara de preocupado

- ¿estás bien?- a lo que asentí con una sonrisa falsa- vamos por un café- se levantó y me tendió su mano, el para mí era como un hermano, había sido mis más grande apoyo y estaba feliz de que hubiese encontrado una buena mujer en su vida.

- Amor, me traerías una marquesa de fresa- le dijo Madge con esa sonrisa que le había enseñado a mi hija para conseguir cualquier cosa de él.

- Nena de donde voy a sacar una marquesa, hay muy pocos restaurantes abiertos, no querías mejor un capuchino o un frozzen de moka – vi como Madge iba a empezar hacer uno de sus pucheros, también se los había enseñado hacer a mi hija, ya Gale la tenía perdida.

- Está bien, los demás hablen ahora o callen para siempre- le dijo mirando a mis hermanos

- Yo los acompaño, tengo que escoger, personalmente lo que quiero- vi como brillaban sus ojos infantilmente por lo de los dulces.

- Por favor, hermano solo compra uno, - le grito Rué- la última vez que estuvimos en la panadería de los Mellark, mama le toco ir a medir disculpas…- cuando escuchamos lo que dijo rué ya era muy tarde Marvel había entrado a la panadería y en la puerta había un Peeta con mirada ceñuda hasta donde estábamos Gale y yo parados, ya que yo estaba colgada del brazo de él.

PEETA POV

- Papito- cada vez que escuchaba decir eso a mi hija, mi corazón se hinchaba eso, era lo que me faltaba, el enorme vacío que sentía a pesar de tener todo en la vida, era una familia, un hijo, y pronto iba a conseguir a mi esposa- no me gusta esa señorita que dijo que era tu novia.

- Princess, tú ya escuchaste, con nosotras, que esa zo...- mire a mi prima Glimmer con los ojos entrecerrados, por la palabra que iba a soltar ella se ruborizo un poco- señorita, no va hacer más la novia de tu papi.

- No les hagas caso a tus tías Glimmer y Prim no vuelvas a escuchar tras las puertas como ellas-le dijo a Finnick, mi hija que se encontraba sentada, en la piernas de mi hermana, asintió y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa por el retrovisor, Valery nos tenía a todos embobados, hasta el punto que mis tíos les habían empezado a molestar la vida a Glimmer y a Finn con eso de casarse, y mis padre a Prim, cada vez que ellos decían algo los chicos me querían asesinar con la mirada, llegamos al centro comercial y pedimos permiso para guardar el carro en el subterráneo donde mi papa tenía su puesto privado, subimos todos al ascensor , llegamos al local y al reconocernos, el administrador Legg nos dio una mesa, no solo adentro sino en las silla fuera del local estaba lleno, ese era uno de los mejores puntos de papa, mi hija pidió fresas con chocolate, le dieron el más grande y la mayoría de empleados fueron a conocer a la nieta del jefe, de la cual había hablado todo el día, estamos comiendo y riendo, cuando mi hija empezó a saltar en la silla,

- Mira papa, es mama con el tío Gale y el tío Marvel, todos nos dimos la vuelta y la vi se veía hermosa, pero enseguida en gusanillo de los celos se empezó a mover, ella estaba agarrada del brazo de él y caminaba sonriendo hasta el local, me levante y camino hasta la entrada, entro Marvel primero, me vio y siguió derecho, me ancare hacia Katniss y Gale que me miraban sorprendidos.

- Kat, que bien aprovechas tú tiempo, libre- le dije con una sonrisa cínica que no llegaba a mis ojos,- Gale y tu novia a donde está.

- No quiero peleas, Peeta- dijo Gale, volteándose a Katniss- compremos en otra parte- se iba a voltear cuando mi hija salió disparada hasta donde su mama y dijo algo que me rompió el corazón.

- Mamita, viniste, para estar con papito y conmigo y ser una familia como la de mis amiguitos- al escuchar esto, mire a los ojos a Katniss que tenían claras ganas de llorar

- Tenemos que arreglar rápido lo de nuestro matrimonio, acepto lo que quieras- me voltee sobre mis talones y entre de nuevo al restaurante caminando hasta la oficina del administrador necesitaba estar solo un momento.

que les parece haber, espero que les alla gustado, es de relleno este capitulo, pero el próximo va ha ser interesante


	11. Chapter 11

KATNISS POV

Le di un beso a mi hija, que la tenía cargada, se veía hermosa, no tenía la misma ropa que le habíamos colocado en la mañana, vi como Peeta entraba en la panadería, Madge, Rué y Annie se acercaron también y Marvel nos hizo entrar a todos. Encontramos en una mesa, a Prim, a Glimmer y Finn, pero nos sentamos en una cerca de la salida, mi hija me contaba encantada todo lo que estaba haciendo con su papito hasta el momento y todo lo que papa Noel, le había dejado en casa de los abuelitos Plutarch y Francés, mi niña hablaba como una lorita, y todos en la mesa sonreían pero se veían bastante tensionados. Un camarero muy sonriente se acercó a nosotros y entrego el pedido que Marvel había pedido por nosotros,

- Marvel, nosotros somos seis, y hay ocho postres- vi como a mi hermano se le iluminaba la cara.

- Es que tres son para mí- dijo, tragándose, los postre sin siquiera saborearlos, todo lo contrario a Madge, últimamente estaba como con antojos, eso era muy raro en ella ya que casi no comía dulces,

- Como haces, para mantener esa forma, si comes así- le dijo Madge, y me sorprendió mas lo que dijo a continuación- yo no puedo y últimamente he subido unos kilos de más.

- Tenemos que ponerte a dieta, si no, no entraras en el vestido de novia.

- Madge no puede hacer dieta, tiene un problema metabólico, tiene que comer cierta cantidad de proteínas y cereales, si no se desmaya- dijo Gale

- Sí, pero es últimamente te estás pasando con los dulces amiga, nunca te había visto tan caprichosa con algo de comer- le dije mirándola, a lo que ella me contesto sonrojándose.

- Lo sé, es que me da ganas de comer a toda hora, imagínense que cuando estaba con mi familia me dieron ganas de comer mangos con ají picante- todos nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos, y nos echamos a reír, yo deje de hacerlo al ver que se acercaba Finnick a nosotros.

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero, nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a nuestra mesa- dijo Finn señalando a donde estaba la rubia, que se llamaba Glimmer y Prim.

- No gracias, no queremos ser moscas en la leche, aquí estamos bien-dijo Annie mirándolo muy seriamente- es más vamos a pedir que nos los empaquen y les llevamos a mama y a papa.

- Annie deja de ser tan resentida y caprichosa, por los viejos tiempos déjense invitar- vi cómo le brillaban los ojos a Annie, esto anunciaba guerra.

- Les pido a los dos que se detenga antes que empiecen una guerra campal delante de mi hija- les dije yo mirando a valery que movía la cabeza como una bola de ping pon de un lado a otro.

- Lo siento Katniss pero tú hermana, siempre está a la defensiva. Dijo Finn

- Mira quien habla, si tienes la carrera bien puesta-dijo Annie- cretino- todos abrimos los ojos y mi hermano, le tapo los oídos a mi hija con sus manos, Finnick lo único que hizo fue sonreír de manera cínica.

- Katniss dame a la niña, me diste permiso con ella hasta las siete- dijo Peeta que apareció de repente- mejor nos vamos, Katniss mañana te espero con tu abogado, en la oficina de Finn para arreglar todos los detalles, la cuenta esta paga, yo llevo a la niña a tu casa, hasta mañana- dijo todo como un vomito verbal, todos quedamos con los ojos como platos hasta el mismo Finnick, Peeta tomo a la niña de mis brazos que se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa y con su manita, la chicas Prim y Glimmer pasaron por nuestra mesa, iban a hablar pero un solo vistazo a la expresión de Peeta se quedaron mudas, todos salieron, y la mirada de mis hermanos quedaron sobre mí. Marvel fue el primero que hablo.

- A que trato van llegar Katniss- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos yo mire Gale y Madge y les dijo son los ojos que me ayudaran, el muy cobarde de mi amigo siguió comiendo su postre como si nada, pero fue Madge la que me salvo.

- Como van a quedar la visita y la manutención de la niña es solo eso- dijo mirándome a mí, yo con una sonrisa le agradecí su ayuda.

- A pero eso está bien- dijo Rué todos asintieron y Gale gruño, nos levantamos y como Peeta había dicho la cuenta estaba paga, y no nos recibieron el dinero, el ambiente no fue el mismo, nos dirigimos a casi y despedimos de Gale y Madge, no sin antes ponernos de acuerdo, ellos me prometieron que todo estaba listo, como lo prometió Peeta estuvo a las siete de la noche en la casa pero fue Glimmer la que llego hasta la puerta, curiosamente Marvel, brinco como resorte y fue a recibir a la niña, la verdad no preste mucha atención, estaba muy ocupada con mis problemas, mi bebe no paro de hablar de lo que había hecho en casa de su papa y de todo lo que habían comprado, hasta tenia ropa, zapatos y bolso nuevo, se veía hermosa, cuando le mostramos el castillos se emocionó y dijo que ahora si tenía todo completo, cuando la  
estaba acostando después de bañarla, le pregunto.

- Como así que tienes todo completo- mi hija peinando se muñeca me dijo.

- Si mami, papito me regalo, unas barbies y sus novios, y los carros y ropa y muchos cesorios de la barbies, con lo que tú y mis tíos me complalon ya tienen donde dormil- enseguida me miro y vi tristeza en su mirada

- Que pasa preciosa- le dije peinando sus suaves rizos.

- Es, quisiera que tu vivieras con papi, así tendría una familia normal- eso me hizo empequeñecer el corazón, y ver lo importante que era Peeta en la vida de mi hija.

- Si pequeña, mañana te daré una sorpresa

HABER NO QUIERO QUE ME MATEN ESTE CAPITULO ES SUPER PEQUEÑO PORQUE NO QUERIA DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR, EL DOMINGO ACTUALIZO, LA CHARLA Y LOS PREPARATIVOS DEL MATRIMONIOS IMAGINENSE DE QUIEN AHHH Y OTRA SORPRESA.


	12. Chapter 12

LA HISTORIA ES MIA , LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE LA SRA COLLINS.

PEETA POV.

Llegue con Finnick al restaurante donde habíamos concretado, la cita con Katniss y su abogado, vi en mi i phone de última tecnología que solo faltaban cinco minutos para, la hora fijada, estaba nervioso, esperaba con todas las ganas que Katniss aceptara el trato sin pelear, me había pasado una tarde encantadora con mi hija, escuchar su risa, su forma de pensar, parecía toda una niña grande me encantaba, mi hija era la niña más hermosa del mundo y quería tenerla a mi lado, verla crecer, llegar del trabajo y ponerme hablar con ella de cómo le había ido en su día de escuela, y aunque en estos, sentía una gran rabia hacia Katniss por haberme quitado a mi hija durante cinco años. También sabía que no la había olvidado estaba enamorado de ella, como desde el primer día que nos conocimos en la fiesta de Prim

Flash back

_Hace 15 años_

- No tengo ganas de bajar, mama, ahí solo hay niñas y menores que yo- le dije a mi madre mientras metía mi cabeza dentro de mis piernas como las avestruces para esconderme.

- Si vas a bajar es el cumpleaños de tu hermana, además las amiguitas de Prim son divertidas- me dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza, y desordenándome un poco el cabello- vamos- me tomo de la mano y salimos a la fiesta de Prim, como, le dije a mi madre todas eran unas tontas me miraban y se reían, de pronto vi a una niña con un hermoso vestido amarrillo, limpiándole las lágrimas a otra que tenía más o menos la edad de mi hermana, unos 6 años, me acerque a ellas, como hipnotizado a mí nunca me había gustado las niñas hasta ahora, era muy hermosa, y tenía una sonrisa, que iluminaba más el jardín.

- Hola le pasa algo a tu hermana- ella me miro y me sonrió.

- Es que se acaba de caer- me dijo mientras la terminaba de limpiar las piernas, con un pequeño enrojecimiento en ellas, no había sido un golpe grave.

- Si, quieres la podemos llevar a donde mi mama, ella la curara- le dije embobado a sus hermosos ojos grises, hasta ahora nunca me había gustado la niñas, me parecían fastidiosas, pero ella era hermosa- Peeta Mellark- le dije tendiéndole mi mano, como muchas veces lo había visto haciendo a mi padre.

- Katniss Eveerden, y ella es Rué la menor de mis hermanos- vi a la hermosa niña, de cabello rizado sonreír y salir corriendo a donde estaban los demás niños de su edad.

- Tienes más hermanos- le pregunte, mirándola a la cara, ella levanto su rostro y me volvió a regalar otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Si somos cuatro en total, Marvel que es el mayor tiene 10, luego le sigo yo con 8 Annie que tiene 7 y por ultimo Rué que tiene 6- me dijo.

- Oahu, son bastantes, como haces para soportarlos yo a veces quiero estrangular a mi hermanita Prim- le dije mirando para donde ella estaba, de sus labios salió la más hermosa risa que había escuchado.

- Lo que pasa es que no nos llevamos mucho de diferencia, en cambio tú con tu hermana si unos que tres o cuatro años- me pregunto.

- Cuatro años y dos meses, para ser exactos- vi como su hermana, la volvía a llamar y ella se fue de mi lado, sin despedirse, no vi en que momento mi padre se me acerco y me dijo.

- Tienes buen gusto, hijo, pero no te parece que estas muy pequeño para buscar novia- levante mi rostro para ver mejor, la expresión de mi padre y le dije.

- Cuando sea grande ella va hacer mi novia y me voy a casar con ella- mi padre soltó una sonora carcajada.

Fin del flashback.

- Ahí llegan Peeta- me dijo Finn sacándome de mi ensoñación, vi que ella se acercaba a nosotros, acompañada de Gale y de la chica que creíamos es la prometida de este último.

- Buenos días- dijeron Madge y Katniss a la vez.

- Buenos días- contestamos nosotros, levantándonos de la mesa, hasta que ellas se sentaran, pero ninguno se movió- siéntense por favor- le dije señalando las sillas, ellos tomaron asiento y nosotros también- y como están- les pregunte para que el ambiente no fuera tan incómodo.

- Por favor Mellark vamos al grano, si esta no es una visita de cortesía, estos son nuestros términos, y un contrato prenupcial, donde están explícitos los términos del matrimonio- dijo Gale entregándole un sobre blanco con el loco tipo de un buffet de abogados del DC, Finn los cogió y mientras los leía yo no dejaba de ver a Katniss, definitivamente el tiempo no había pasado, era hermosa, y seguía siéndolo, en estos momentos debía tener 23 años a punto de cumplir los 24 años, dentro de exactamente tres meses, Finn se me acerco al oído y me dijo algo que me hizo reír, Katniss me estaba dando la  
oportunidad de tenerla en mis manos.

KATNISS POV

El muy descarado se estaba riendo, lo vi decirle algo a su primo y este lo escribió en su laptop llamaron al camarero este asintió a lo que ellos le dijeron y desapareció de nuevo, Finn levanto al cabeza del aparato y se dirigió a nosotros.

- Desean algo de tomar, o de comer- yo sabía que Madge se estaba muriendo de hambre puesto, que había devuelto todo el desayuno y la comida del día anterior antes de salir, según ella el virus estomacal, según yo mi nuevo sobrino, pero ella no lo quería entender y además, no quería que le dijera de mis sospechas a Gale.

- Si por favor, nos regalas, unas ensaladas de frutas y un café para Gale- este último estaba bastante tenso, Peeta sin decirnos nada llamo a una camarera y esta se lo comía con los ojos, me dieron ganas de abofetearla, y no sabía porque de esos sentimientos si yo no sentía nada por él. Finnick le volvió a decir algo a Peeta y este último, cogió el sobre blanco con las exigencia, que tenía y las firmo sin decir una sola palabra, mire a Gale y vi que se tensiono más todavía, no había objetado absolutamente nada, de las clausulas, ni siquiera, la que decía que a la primera infidelidad de Peeta, yo obtendría el divorcio y la tutela total de Valery, sin opción de pelea judicial por parte de él; esto no me gustaba nada en serio nada. Vimos como el primer camarero le entregaba un folder a Finnick este lo leyó, se lo entrego a Peeta y este dio su aprobación; enseguida se lo extendieron a Gale y Madge y yo no los quedamos viendo.

- Esto es imposible, ella no está en venta, iremos a juicio- dijo Gale tratando de levantarse de la silla, pero Madge que estaba a su lado lo detuvo le quito el archivo de las ,manos y los leyó vi que alzo una ceja y se quedó viendo a Peeta y a Finnick

- Muy buena encerrona, pero si Katniss no acepta que pasaría- les dijo como la gran profesional que era, esto último me sorprendió, porque ella solo ponía esa cara cínica, cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería, en los negocios.

- Pues fácil, Peeta optaría por llevar esto ante, el juez y ustedes como yo saben que ganaríamos, Katniss le oculto la vida de la niña por cinco años, y quedó plasmado para muchos que si él no se hubiese dado cuenta, ella no se lo diría así que ustedes deciden- vi como Gale golpeaba fuertemente la mesa, y como Madge le tocaba el brazo.

- Cálmate Gale.

- Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, Madge acompáñame a el servicio- Madge asintió y nos levantamos, cuando llegamos, no cruzamos palabra hasta que entramos en el elegante lavado de señoras, ojala, el mío llegara a ser algún día así, bueno por lo menos era limpio y agradable- que es lo que dice el contrato Madge.

- Que tienes que tener un hijo con él, para compensar el tiempo perdido con Valery, por así decirlo- me quede con la boca abierta.

- Así dice- mi amiga me miro y movió la cabeza negativamente, no yo pongo eso último, me quede pensando, y me vino una idea a la cabeza, bueno puedo firmarlo y después de decirle que lo tengamos por inseminación artificial, estaría cumpliendo mi parte- mi amiga movió la cabeza de nuevo de forma negativa, pero esta vez muerta de la risa.

- Definitivamente son e uno para el otro, o mejor dicho Peeta conoce tu inteligencia, demasiado- me quede mirándola esperando respuestas- puso en el contrato que debía hacerse de forma natural, cerrándote cualquier salida que tengas.

- Pero eso es ilegal, podrías utilizar ese contrato, para llevarlo a la corte, el de nosotros solo dice que si el me engaña cuando estemos casados que es lo más seguro, pues se le pone fin al matrimonio y él no puede chantajearme más con mi hija- vi que mi amiga me miraba con sorpresa en los ojos.

- Katniss no te has dado cuenta verdad, no saldríamos de aquí con ese contrato en las manos, este restaurante parece ser de Peeta o de su familia, o cómo crees que el camarero, le trajo un fórmate al abogado de Peeta, si este apenas lo acababa de escribir en el computador y hacer los arreglos, ese computador es un servidor afiliado.

- Eso no quiere decir nada, puede ser un favor, al parecer Peeta es muy influyente.

- Y Gale también y eso nunca ha pasado, por favor Kat abre los ojos, que vas a ser?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- No sé,- la mire tenía ganas de llorar- si no firmo.

- El hará lo que dijo.

- Podría ganar- se me quedo mirando y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Por muy buena abogada que sea o que Gale lo sea, tú tienes las de perder, lo siento- me dijo y bajo la mirado.

- No te preocupes yo tuve la culpa- mire al techo- lo hare, vamos- salimos del baño y caminamos hasta la mesa, los tres hombres se veían con ganas de matarse, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nos sentamos cada una al lado de Gale, Madge me tendió el contrato y lo firme antes de que este pudiera hacer nada. Vi una sonrisa triunfal en Peeta definitivamente no quedaba nada del Peeta del que me había enamorado desde los dieciséis.

- Pero Katniss- dijo Gale- se le notaba muy molesto en la voz.

- Es mejor así- mire a Peeta y a Finnick y les entregue el contrato firmado- pon la fecha y hora de la boda, mi hermana Annie se hará cargo de una pequeña comida que tendremos, para que mis padres crean que es real, no quiero atormentarlos, ni decepcionarlos más.

- No será nada pequeño Katniss, es la primera vez que me caso y espero que sea la última, pero está bien le diré a Pri Glimmer que se hagan cargo con tus hermanas de todo ya que la novia, no tiene ganas. Mañana pasar por ti y por mi hija para buscar, casa y colegio- me dijo el también con un aire de prepotencia que me hacía hervir la sangre.

- Está bien como quieras, permiso ya no aguanto más su presencia, hasta mañana- Gale y Madge se levantaron a su vez y salimos sin decir nada de aquel restaurant, gire la cabeza para ver mejor el nombre la rosa negra, Madge tenía razón ese restaurante era de él, pero me llamaba la atención él era constructor no tenía nada que con restaurantes y el nombre, ese tenía que ver conmigo.

Flashback.

- Las flores son maravillosas Peeta- le dije dándole un beso ese, día cumplíamos 2 años de noviazgo.

- Sabían que te iban a gustar y quieres saber algo en la floristería habían rosas negras, eran naturales, eran hermosas, pero quien las compraría- me dijo

- Yo, deben ser hipnóticas, porque sean negra no quieren decir que signifiquen algo malo, es más cuando tenga mi restaurante le voy a poner así la rosa negra y en la entrada habrá un gran ramo siempre de rosas negras y rojas y de esos colorees serán la decoración.

Fin del flashback.

- Mejor nos vamos no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Gale saliendo de mi ensoñación.

- Si está bien- nos montamos todos en el carro, al llegar a casa me despedí de ellos y entre jugué con mi hija y la cambie esta no dejaba de hablar de su papito, estaba encantada con él, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de la falta que le hacía a mi hija un padre, espero a que todos estuvieran en la cena y les comunique la noticia, todos me preguntaron que si estaba segura, que si no era por la niña y demás pero yo coloque mi mascara de todo está bien y les dije que no que era que nos habíamos dado cuenta que estamos enamorados, todos me felicitaron menos mi padre, que aunque no estaba molesto me miraba extraño, cuando les di la noticia que íbamos a vivir ahí, mi madre se puso a llorar ya que desde hace rato quería que me mudara, al parecer Peeta también espero hasta esa hora porque media hora después l teléfono sonó y escuche Rué gritar por el teléfono emocionada, al parecer era Prim hasta hora me había dado cuenta del daño que también había hecho, con mi hermana menor ella se había alejado de Prim para no tener que decirle sobre mi hija, me fue a acostar y la deje hablando por teléfono se estaban poniendo una cita para encontrarse y planear la boda.

Esa noche no dormí nada, di vueltas toda la noche, mi futuro era incierto.

LO SIENTO SOY MUY MALA, SE QUE ME HE PERDIDO COMO UN MES SI NO ES MAS, PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA, PERO DE VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTO ME DESESTREZA MUCHO, EN LA NOCHE ACTUALIZARE BODA DE ODIO Y ATRAPADA EN SU CHANTAJE. BESOS Y DISCULPEN ANIKAR ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI. GRACIAS.


	13. Chapter 13

Peeta POV

Había pasado un mes desde que Katniss había aceptado casarse conmigo, a todos les había parecido genial la idea, especialmente a nuestra hija, estaba encantada y cada vez que estamos juntos no paraba de hablar de que ella iba a tener por fin un papito en casa, eso me aliviaba un poco, porque quería decir que Katniss no había llevado o presentado ningún novio a nuestra hija; por mucho que intentara, odiar a Katniss no podía ese viejo amor que tenía guardar, luchaba por salir, y ya me estaba cansando de pelear contra eso, quería besar a Katniss, abrazarla, hacerle el amor hasta que gritara que todavía me seguía amando, pero yo sentía que aunque la que me había abandonado era ella, Katniss me culpaba de algo y había resentimiento en sus hermosos ojos grises.

Hoy Katniss estaba reunida con sus hermanas, la mía y mi prima y por supuesto con nuestras madres, arreglando todo para la boda, que la había fijado dentro de tres meses, esa fecha la había colocado yo por que ese era el día de la primera vez que habíamos sido novios, yo me iba a encontrar con Finn para arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa.

-Hermano, como estas?- me saludo este sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Hola Finn como estas- dije levantándome de la silla, estábamos en el restaurante al que habíamos ido con Katniss y sus abogados, este era mío, pero al parecer nuestro pasado no había sido tan importante para ella, ya que el nombre del lugar tenia significado por lo menos para mí.

Bien, encantado con todo lo de la boda, ayer Salí con Annie a probarme el traje de la boda y salimos ya con mi gran magnetismo, la convencí de salir a comer y lo uno llevo a lo otro y por fin se acabó mi verano de un mes y dos semanas- me dijo con sonrisa cínica- exactamente desde el día que apareció Valery en nuestras vidas, que curioso- me dijo mirándome con cara de pocos amigos a lo que yo rodé los ojos, Finnick vivía recriminándome que Annie no lo voltear ni haber.

Yo no tengo la culpa, que te pusieras hablar mal de su hermana, yo te dije que me dieras el nombre de otro de tus colegas en buffet, para lo de Katniss y tú no quisiste- le dije haciéndole señas a un mesero.

Como se te ocurre, tu sabes que te debo mucho, no te iba a dejar solo, en lo de recuperar a tu mujer y a tu hija- me dijo y después le hizo el pedido al mesero, yo lo seguí- y que a ti también se te acabo el verano, he visto que te has llevado mucho mejor con Kat.

Si, más o menos, nos estamos llevando, pero la verdad yo quiero que ese momento sea especial- nos callamos mientras el mesero, nos colocaba el pedido.

Eres demasiado romántico,- me dijo sonriendo; en ese momento me sonó el celular, era el número de Katniss, debía ser mi hija, Katniss nunca me llamaba pero Valery lo hacia todas las noches.

_Hola princesa como estas?_

_Bien pero no soy tu princesa… soy Katniss_

_Katniss- dije mirando a Finn- como estas dime que necesitas._

_Pues… mira Peeta sé que nuestra relación, no esta tan bien como cuando éramos amigos, pero necesito tu ayuda- la verdad me empezó a preocupar._

_Dime Kat, mi hija le paso algo, o a ti- le dije preocupado_

_No, no es eso, Peeta por favor, sácame de aquí estas mujeres me están volviendo loca, Gale intento hacerlo- me puse enojado al saber que era su segunda opción- pero me dijeron que solo me prometido podría hacerlo, por favor Peeta, mira, podemos buscar colegio para la niña._

_No se Kat… no me gustaría que esas mujeres me comieran vivo, en verdad dan miedo- me iba a ser el difícil._

_Te invito a comer y cocino yo Peeta por favor.-me dijo hasta ahora notaba que ella hablaba bastante bajito._

_Dónde estás?_

_En el baño- solté una sonora carcajada-no te rías, sabía que no me ibas ayudar._

_No, no está bien voy a llamar a Glimmer para que te pase al teléfono será más convincente._

_Gracias Peeta te hare la mejor cena del mundo._

_De nada, nena- le dije y colgué, no quería que me dijera, no me digas nena como cuando éramos novio y se molestaba conmigo._

Tienes una cita con Katniss, he

Si la voy a salvar del club de las brujas, la voy a llevar a la casa, ya Prim y Annie terminaron de decorar quedo hermosa, y la habitación de valery es de toda una princesa- tome el teléfono y marque el mi prima

_Hola futuro novio- rodé los ojos últimamente mi prima está demasiado soñadora, a mi parecer tenía un escondido por ahí._

_Hola Glim como estas-_

_Bien_

_Me podrías pasar a Katniss es que la estoy llamando al celular y no me contesta._

_Claro pero no tienes que mentir, sé que te llamo para que la salvaras, la verdad entre nos si necesita un descanso la pobre- solté una carcajada. Está bien dile que paso por ella dentro de media hora._

_Oís, ya le digo._

_Chao primito te quiero._

_Yo también, Glim._

Bueno hermano, me voy- me fui levantando de la silla.

Yo también voy contigo y me dejas en la casa de Katniss, voy a ver si Annie me quiere dar un beso por lo menos- salimos riendo los dos nos montamos en mi carro y llegamos en menos de 20 minutos a la casa de los Eveerden.

Manejas como si estuvieras en la fórmula uno, o es que eres Van Disel en rápido y furioso y no me había dado cuenta- me dijo Finn pálido, no me había dado cuenta que había manejado tan rápido- sí que querías ver a Katniss- cuando Finn bajo del carro, la puerta de la estrada se abrió y apareció Katniss, se veía hermosa, la verdad es que si me hubiese gustado ver a mi Katniss con una pancita, la de mi hija creciendo, pero ya que no se podía volver al pasado la iba a convencer para que me diera otro hermoso hijo.

Al fin llegaste Peeta, a donde me vas a llevar- metido en mis ensoñaciones no me di cuenta en que momento llego Katniss a donde yo estaba- arranca Peeta que ahí viene Annie- levante la vista y vi a mi madre y a mi suegra seguida de una muy molesta Annie, la verdad no creo que Finnick vaya a recibir muchos besos, pise el acelerador a fondo y sale de ahí por el retrovisor vi como Annie alzaba los brazos enojada y el resto la trataba de consolar.

Que estaban haciendo- le pregunte.

Oh, Peeta, no me dejan en paz, solo hablan de moños rosas, verdes, aguamarina, estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir o descansar un rato.

Que te parece si vamos por la niña, y después vamos a la casa ya está lista, podemos pasar la tarde ahí y si quieres dormir también, yo ya tengo mis cosas.

Pero yo no Peeta.

Podemos ir a un súper y comprar, comida y las cosas de aseo personal que necesiten, al fin que Annie uso de más mi tarjeta y les compro ropa a ti y mi princesa- vi como abrió los ojos Kat, al yo decirle eso.

Que mi hermana hizo, que?- me dijo se estaba poniendo roja de la rabia.

Tranquila nena, yo le dije que lo hiciera, quiero compensarlas por el tiempo que no estuve cerca- le dije tomando la desviación hasta la escuela de ballet donde habíamos inscrito a Valery.

Peeta, no debes y mucho menos tienes que hacer eso por nosotras- m dijo mirando por la ventana- mi hija y yo aunque humilde tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Si tengo valery es mi hija y tu mi futura esposa- dejamos la conversación ahí porque llegamos a la escuela de ballet y Katniss se bajó de la camioneta para buscar a mi princesa, a los pocos segundos venían Katniss con la niña en brazos se veía hermosa mi princesa, ese tuto azul.

Papito, como estas- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes que su madre la sentara y le pusiera el cinturón.

Bien bebe, y como te fue hoy.

Bien papito, mami me dijo que nos íbamos a la casa nueva.

Si corazón para allá vamos- la verdad yo estaba emocionado al igual que mi hija por primera vez íbamos a pasar una tarde como una verdadera familia.

_KATNISS POV_

Peeta se estaciona en un supermercado y compramos comida, valery metió cuanto dulce y golosina se le paso, por la cabeza, así como es obvio cuando fuimos a pagar Peeta y yo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo.

Al final llegamos a la casa era hermosa, grandes ventanales a cada lado era blanca y tenía un jardín hermoso. Este sería mi nuevo hogar, y el de mi hija. Cuando era una adolescente y estaba comenzando mi relación con Peeta, este era mi sueño que algún día el yo nos casáramos, pero ahora había mucho rencor y miedo por parte de los dos, por el bien de mi hija voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que las cosas funcionen, ella se merece una familia normal.

Bueno, y que les parece su nueva casa- la voz dulce de Peeta me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

Vamos a vivil a aquí papito- pregunto mi hija.

A vivir, valery con r, me va a tocar buscar una fonoaudióloga aquí.

Y eso no es normal en una niña de su edad- me pregunto Peeta mirando con curiosidad a la niña que caminaba por toda la casa.

Hasta cierta edad es normal, pero ya no así que me toca buscar fonoaudióloga.

Buscaremos a la mejor- dijo tomando mis manos- acuérdate que ahora no estás sola- nos quedamos mirando unos instantes vi como Peeta empezó a acerca su cara para besarme.

Papito, vas a besar a mamita como el tío Gale lo hace con tía Madge, mami los regaña pol que lo hacen delante de mí- dijo mi hija soltando una risita contagiosa.

Tu mami tiene razón, es más porque no preparamos la cena, que les parecerían unas hamburguesas caseras- Valery tomo de la mano a su papa y salieron del living yo me encamine detrás de ellos, Peeta y yo cocinamos las hamburguesas, mientras valery no paraba de hablar a veces me quedaba mirando a Peeta como embobado con su hija y cada vez me sentía más culpable de no haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a su hija desde siempre. Cuando terminamos de cenar Valery le pidió a Peeta que la bañara para dormir, yo me quede recogiendo la cocina; cuando termine de hacerlo, les pregunte subí las escaleras hasta un hermoso cuarto rosa, con castillos de princesa y hadas, es el cuarto que yo jamás me podría permitir, seguí la voces hasta el baño y me recosté en el marco de la puerta, ahí estaban los dos amores de mi vida, para que ocultarme a mí misma que amaba a Peeta como la primera vez, y más ahora al verlo en el papel de papa, como era cuidadoso, Valery era la niña de sus ojos, Peeta está sobre sus rodillas, lavándole la cabeza a la niña mientras cantaban una extraña canción, en esos momentos le sonó el móvil, el volteo sintiendo mi mirada y yo me ruborice espero que no mucho.

Katniss, sacarías mi móvil, es que estoy esperando la llamada de un cliente y contestarías por favor- me dijo señalando a donde estaba el saco que traía puesto.

Claro- le dije buscándolo, era un número no identificado, lo descolgué, y no me dejaron hablar cuando escuche la voz de todos mis males. Salí del baño-

_Peeta, mi amor me tienes muy abandonada, todos en la casa están muy molestos porque tú nunca vienes a cenar, además mi papi te quiere hablar acerca de negocios contigo- era Delly y su voz chillona como olvidarla cuando siempre contestaba e celular de Peeta antes cuando éramos novios, porque era su ¨¨mejor amiga¨¨_

_No Delly no soy Peeta soy Katniss, Peeta está ocupado en estos momentos para atenderte_

_Y tu porque rayos contestas el teléfono de mi prometido._

_Pues porque él está en el baño con su hija, y no puede atenderte en estos momentos, porque mejor no lo llamas más tarde_- no al deje replicar nada que le pasaba a Peeta, como se iba a casar conmigo si ni siquiera había terminado con Delly, camine de nuevo al baño.

Era tu prometida que la llames- y Salí de ahí escuchando como este me llamaba, empecé a buscar un cuarto donde dormir, y vi que había cuatro puertas aparte de la de valery y solo una abrió, el cuarto era de color piel, con verde oliva la verdad se veía hermoso había una cama gigante que invitaba a dormir, me metí en el baño, puse a llenar la bañera con agua tibia y me desnude, necesitaba relajarme urgentemente, casi me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí un ruido en la habitación, me Salí y me envolví en su suave albornoz que encontré guindado en un pequeño armario que había en el baño, Salí de este pero no había nadie ahí, aunque salía luz de una habitación que yo no había visto, imaginaba que iba a dormir con la bata de baño, puesto que no veía a donde había un closet en toda la habitación, se abrió la puerta que no había visto antes y salió Peeta, vestido con un pantalón largo que se ajustaban muy bien a sus caderas, y sin más nada me quede embobada viéndolo se veía que estos seis años se había puesto en forma, por su abdomen , plano y sus pecho marcada, mas no muy musculoso, era realmente hermoso, cuando subí los ojos vi que él me estaba viendo con una sonrisa sarcásticas, de esas que me enfurecía,

Puedes buscar una pijama dentro del closet- me dijo acercándose a la cama, y señalando la habitación de donde había salido.

Gracias- dije y me dirigí a donde el me indicaba, cuando entre quede con la boca abierta, yo tenía buena ropa, pero eso, era genial parecía a los vestir que solía ver en la películas, de mi lado había una cantidad d ropa desde jeans hasta trajes de noche, zapatos de todos los colores con bolsos a juego, me acerque a unas cubetas y ahí había ropa interior demasiado sexy para mi gusto, apunte mental, matar a Annie, me coloque unas sexys braguitas negras con sostén a juego y empecé a buscar una pijama y ellas dejaban mucho que desear, por Dios no tapaban nada, hasta que encontré una de satén azul rey, consistía en un short corto, pero era el más largo y una camisilla de tirantes que no tapaba casi nada, encontré una bata blanca de seda y me la puse Salí de la habitación sin mirar a Peeta, me senté en un tocador que había ahí y comenzó a peinar mis cabellos, cuando vi por el espejo que Peeta estaba recostado en la cama con el portátil muy concentrado.

Peeta, no vas a compartir la cama conmigo- le dije terminando de arreglar una trenza en mi cabellos.

Katniss, si lo voy a hacer- me dijo en el mismo tono que yo - Annie cerro con llave los demás dormitorios porque no los ha terminado- en esos momentos odie a mi hermana, y no le recordé a su madre porque era la misma que la mía- además somos adultos nena, si quieres yo duermo sobre el cubre lechos y tu abajo y nadie se toca, no me hagas dormir en un sofá- yo sabía que si yo presionaba el cómo todo un caballero iba a ceder, pero mi corazón se me encogió cuando dijo que no lo dejara dormir en un sofá

Está bien pero tú duermes sobre la colcha- le dije acercándome a la cama y metiéndome dentro de las sabanas con todo y bata.

Y si me da frio- le escuche- no puedo acurrucarme a tu lado.

Porque no le dices a tu prometida que lo haga.

No sabias que estaba celosa- me dijo que cínico era- además Delly está loca, yo nunca le he propuesto matrimonio, ella solo es una amiga, que se hace ideas erróneas, sobre una promesa que le hice cuando tenía 10 años por Dios.

Peeta, por favor tu y yo sabemos que Delly siempre era tu paño de lágrimas cuando tenías novias y terminabas con ellas o ella a ti, además te acostaste con ella cuando estábamos juntos en el pasado.

Eso es mentira no sé porque dices que yo me acosté con Delly, Katniss, nunca te falte a ti, jamás – me dijo colocando su PC en su mesa de noche y apagando, la lámpara.

Hummm, Peeta no voy a discutir contigo a esta hora de la noche, arregla esa situación con Delly, no quiero que perturbe a mi hija, hasta mañana- y le di la espalda, me di cuenta que él no se durmió enseguida, hasta que sentí su respiración lenta, me gire para mirarlo era tan hermoso, le toque las mejillas, estaba helado empecé a tirar poco a poco de la colcha hasta sacarla toda y lo cubrí con ella, me aleje lo más posible y me dispuse a dormir.


End file.
